Ahsoka's Legacy: When Cultures Collide
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU. (2030 AD/0 ABY/35 GrS) In the sequel to Unexpected Arrivals, Ahsoka's family—plus one—takes a two-week vacation on Shili. Sarah's negative experiences leave her wanting to leave sooner. Also, Ahsoka meets a new relative shocked by her present lifestyle. Teen for: kidnapping, false gossip, and talk of inappropriate contact. Originally posted to Fanfiction·net. [S47-F39-M20]
1. Surprises at Home

" _You have to defend your honor and your family."_

—Suzanne Vega (as quoted on brainyquote·com)

* * *

 **Preface**

This is the third story in my _The Trips to Shili_ sub-series for _Ahsoka's Legacy_. This story takes place approximately two and one-half years after _Unexpected Arrivals_ and one to two months after the events of _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_. Emilina is now a toddler and the Rebellion has recently destroyed the first Death Star. I envision the Empire being so shaken by that event that they focus on defending their strongholds and targeting the rebellion. As a result, I find it plausible that they would suspend patrols to planets that haven't posed a threat to them—planets such as Shili. While it's not imperative to read the prequels, they contain key events and characters that will appear again or be mentioned here. For simplicity, I will **not** repeat the IPA pronunciations for previously-introduced characters.

As mentioned in the summary, there will be topics, including a romantic scene, that give this story a stronger Teen rating than usual. Be assured that I will handle these in what I hope is my usual tactful and appropriate way.

Once again, I want to remind readers that I first began this story line in 2011 when _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ remained an ongoing series. As such, I've chosen to disregard its season five finale arc and all subsequent non-movie material—including _Star Wars Rebels_.

Finally, I will use my usual convention of «angled quotes» representing conversation spoken in foreign languages. Here, this represents words spoken in Togruti.

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Special thanks to author Queen (author #39336) for graciously giving me permission to use and expand her Togruta festival of Ullumbana that she presented in a couple of chapters in her story, _Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex Are Dead_. I can only hope she finds my interpretation acceptable.

Also, special thanks to author Fergus Flamacron (author #2064553) for allowing me to use his idea that Tribal Togruta mate for life.

Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **IPA Pronunciation Guide**

The following is a list of IPA pronunciations for important names introduced in this story:

Akuno (male) – /əˈku:ˌnoʊ/

Azielle (female) – /eɪˈzi:ˌel/ and her nickname, Azi – /eɪˈzi:/

Iria (female) – /ˌaɪˈri: ɑ:/

Kaama (female) – /ˈkeɪ mɑ:/

Paalos (male) – /ˈpeɪ loʊs/

Sharl (male) – /ʃɑ:rl/ in English/Basic and pronounced /ʤɑ:rl/ in Togruti.

Shiri (female) – /ˈʃi: ri:/ in English/Basic and /ˈʤi: ri:/ in Togruti.

Thiros (male) – /ˈθɪ roʊs/

Zaala (female) – /ˈzeɪ la:/

Zalanos (tribe name) – /zʌˈləˌnoʊs/

Zinubra (male) – /zi:ˈnu:ˌ[ʙ]a:/

* * *

 _Earth Date: 2030-07-26_

* * *

On a Friday afternoon, Sarah did her best to compete a reading assignment for her World Literature class. She found it difficult to concentrate after losing her grandmother, her last surviving grandparent, at the beginning of the month. A week ago, Sarah felt pleased after her master said she was ready to try constructing her own lightsaber. Her lack of focus in failing to complete the task, however, further disappointed and upset her—even to the present day.

Feeling distinct ripples in her montrals, Sarah looked up to see her mother and her sister coming downstairs. Apparently, Emilina had woken up from her nap.

 _The time sure flies. Didn't she just go upstairs for her nap?_ Sarah thought.

Ahsoka walked into the kitchen as Emilina ran up to Sarah, stopping on the other side of the coffee table from her.

"Hey, Emi," Sarah said.

Emilina looked at her big sister and pointed, answering, "Shiny."

"Huh?" Sarah asked, not knowing what Emilina meant.

"Shiny," Emilina repeated, pointing at Sarah's left hip.

Sarah looked down and noticed her lightsaber hanging from her belt clip. "Oh, I guess you're right. It **is** shiny."

"Want shiny," Emilina replied.

Sarah chuckled, saying, "Sorry, little sis, but you're not old enough yet. It's too dangerous for you."

"Want shiny!" Emilina repeated.

She then reached towards her sister. Before Sarah could react, she felt her lightsaber detach from her belt. The trajectory was far from smooth; the lightsaber wobbled in the air, bounced off the coffee table, slid off it, and struck Emilina in the chest. Emilina fell backwards, landing on her butt, but she looked intently at the lightsaber as it fell into her lap.

"Shiny," Emilina repeated happily.

Sarah looked on as Emilina tried to wrap her small hands around the hilt. As she watched her sister's fingers, Sarah's eyes widened as they crept ever so closer to the ignition button.

Fearing the worst, Sarah yelled, "Emi, no!" as she leaped off the couch and into the air. As she cleared the coffee table, she smacked Emilina's hands with a karate chop-like motion, knocking the lightsaber away from her sister and onto the floor. As Sarah broke her fall to the floor, Emilina started crying.

Ahsoka, hearing the commotion, ran into the front room.

"Sarah, what did you do to your sister?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault! Emi... Force-pulled my lightsaber off my belt. I didn't want her to hurt herself, so I smacked it out of her hands," Sarah explained.

Ahsoka sensed the truth in Sarah's words.

 _We may have our hands full, Sarah didn't do anything like this until she was three,_ she thought.

She then knelt down on the floor and gently hugged Emilina.

"Want shiny!" Emilina repeated to her mother between sobs.

"What's she talking about?" Ahsoka asked Sarah.

"That's what she calls my lightsaber."

"You can't have that, Emilina. It's Sarah's shiny."

Emilina slowly stopped crying and looked at her mother.

"Sawa's shiny?" Emilina asked.

Ahsoka nodded and picked up her youngest daughter.

Sarah sat back down on the couch and picked up her datapad again.

 _I really hope she doesn't do this all the time. I don't want to have to hide it,_ she thought.

⁂

"Really? Let's hope this doesn't become a habit... Yeah. Well, I'll see what I can do, OK? I've gotta go. I'm in the middle of something here. OK, love you too... Bye," Tim said as he hung up the phone.

"Problems?" Cara asked.

"Apparently, Emilina used the Force for the first time."

"Really, that's great!"

"Eh, maybe. She Force-pulled Sarah's lightsaber off her belt, scaring her big sister in the process. I know my little one is a fast learner, but she seems a bit precocious for her age."

"How old is she now?"

"Two—two and a half depending on who you ask."

"That sounds normal, though."

"It's just a bit surprising since Sarah didn't do anything like that until she was three. And, her first time using the Force wasn't quite so scary. I just need to find a way to keep Emilina from being so interested in lightsabers until she's older."

"Why not get her an empty training saber," Cara suggested.

"Hmm, it's a good idea in theory, but I don't like the idea of my youngest daughter thinking lightsabers are toys. Plus, I'm pretty sure Ahsoka won't go for it, either."

Cara thought for a moment before speaking again.

"How about one of those small flashlights?"

"Like the one I keep on my desk for an emergency? That may work. I just won't put any batteries in it for now. I suppose I can pick one up at the commissary on the way home."

"Sounds good."

"Agreed. Let's go back to our conversation about the fall semester."

⁂

Later that afternoon, Tim came home. After he greeted Sarah, Emilina ran up to him.

"Daddy" she called out as she hugged his leg.

"Hey, little one," he replied. "I have something for you."

Emilina watched her father pull out a small flashlight from his pocket.

"Shiny!" she exclaimed.

"And it's all yours," he said as Ahsoka and Sarah watched.

Emilina reached up to take the miniature flashlight out of her father's hand. She looked at and appeared to size it in her hands. Finally, she said, "Shiny broken."

"How would she know that?" Ahsoka whispered discreetly.

Tim scooped Emilina up and placed her on his shoulders. He then reached into his Jedi robes and pulled out a small package for Ahsoka.

"Ashley said this came for you. I assume it's from Shili," he told her.

Ahsoka nodded. It definitely appeared to be a holocartridge. She hadn't heard anything from Shili since she gave birth to Emilina. The possibility of an update from her tribe interested her.

"Sarah, can you go up and get my holoplayer from my dresser? I want to play it here for all of us to see."

"Oh, OK," Sarah replied. A moment later, she returned and handed the holoplayer to her mother.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said.

She inserted the cartridge and activated the player. As a holographic image of Da'Meon appeared, Emilina appeared captivated by it.

"Greetings Ahsoka, Sarah, and young Emilina. I know it has been some time since we last spoke, but we have kept our word to keep your secrets. However, we wanted to let you know that there have been big changes since last we spoke. The Empire has suffered a great defeat recently when a band of rebels destroyed their Death Star," Da'Meon said.

 _How does blowing up a star help anything? That makes no sense,_ Sarah thought.

"As a result, the Empire has shifted its patrols and focused more on its core strongholds. They've since ignored the Shili system, so this may be a good time for you to visit if you wish. If you're unable, I understand, but I still hope to see you again someday soon."

Da'Meon's image faded as the message ended.

"I'm surprised he knows her name," Sarah said.

"Remember he was with us when you called her by name," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Can we go again?"

"We'll have to talk about that later. Dinner is almost ready."

⁂

The next day, discussion about the trip continued.

"Can we really go back?" Sarah asked again.

"Are you sure it's safe? What's to say the patrols wouldn't start up again when we arrive?" Tim asked.

"We haven't been back in two and a half years. We should take advantage of this while we can. Besides, I want us to go together—especially Emilina and you. I've wanted the whole family to visit Shili together ever since our first trip," Ahsoka told her husband.

"When would we go? The summer schedule is nearly over."

"Well, Sarah was going to have some downtime soon, right?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered. "Master Del is going back home August 4th for two weeks for her birthday and to take care of her last-minute wedding plans."

"I suppose that would be a good time to go, then. Granted, we probably shouldn't do anything Jedi-related there, but I imagine Sarah would welcome a break from her training."

Sarah nodded.

"After what's all happened this summer, I could use a break. Besides, I can't wait to see everyone on Shili again since I didn't get to last time," she stated.

"Honey, aren't you forgetting one small detail?" Ahsoka asked.

"What's that?" Tim asked in reply.

"What about Molly. She's not on vacation then, is she?"

"No. But why can't we bring her along?"

Ahsoka arched an eye marking.

"What would she do there?" she asked.

"She's always gotten along well with Sarah. Why not give her a chance to meet the extended family and learn more about your people? Besides, we could easily consider this a cultural exchange of sorts."

"I'm still nervous, though, about bringing her along—and you for that matter. You don't have montrals and lekku like Sarah and I do. You won't be able to sense danger or akuls as quickly as we can, especially since we can't use the Force there."

"Akoo?" Emilina asked.

"We can ask her parents tomorrow and see what they say. The worst that could happen is that they say 'no' and I find an interim master for Molly for two weeks," Tim said.

"That sounds reasonable. Are you going to call them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right now. I'll see if we can go after lunch tomorrow."

"Alright. If they agree, I'll come with you, since I can speak about my experiences."

"Me, too!" Sarah added. "Molly will want to know my thoughts. So I want to tell her—and her parents."

⁂

The following day, Ahsoka and her family met the Douglas family at the latter's house.

"Hey, Molly. Where's your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he's over at a friend's house. Since you guys came to talk to me, mom figured it was OK for him to go over there," Molly replied.

"That makes sense."

Emilina ran up to Molly, who sat the toddler into her lap.

"You're sure getting big. Are you having fun with your big sister?" Molly asked.

Emilina nodded happily.

"Remind me to text you about what happened on Friday," Sarah said.

Meanwhile, Tim and Ahsoka sat down at a table with Molly's parents.

"Tim, Ahsoka, can I get you anything?" Lynn asked.

"No thanks, we already ate," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, OK. Anyways, ever since your call yesterday, I'll admit I've been a little nervous about this whole trip thing."

Molly turned to look at her mother and thought, _She's_ _ **not**_ _talking me out of this if I can help it_.

"That's why we're here," Ahsoka stated, "Sarah and I have been there twice now. I can assure you it won't be a big deal. It's just like any other trip."

"Didn't one of you mention something about tribes?"

"It's almost the same as Native American tribes," Sarah interjected. "Everyone works together and helps out doing whatever needs to be done."

"Even you when you were there?"

"Even me."

"I was even able to help out, too," Ahsoka added.

"I don't know. Any distant trip is risky. But, you're asking me to let my daughter go to another planet. After all she's been through, that seems a bit much."

"Mom! I was only thirteen when that happened. I'm smarter than that now. Let it go," Molly protested.

"I think it's a good idea," Mr. Douglas finally said.

Molly smiled at her father's words.

"Let me put it to you this way," Ahsoka began, "Molly has already traveled to different places for missions. If I remember, she's been down south. And, she's even helped out in Manila once or twice. That was a long trip to a place with different culture. Shili would be no different. Besides, there would be no mission this time. She'd get to learn about another culture and experience it hands-on."

"She's got a point, Lynn. Even you didn't get that nervous when she went to Manila."

"Are you sure she'll be fine? I don't want her eaten by a snake or a wild animal," Lynn said.

"There are wild animals, yes," Ahsoka conceded. "However, they're mostly nocturnal when everyone is sleeping. And they can't get into the tribal settlements. She'll be fine. We'll make sure she stays out of trouble."

Lynn turned to her daughter. "Molly, what do you think about all of this?"

"There's more to learning than books and pictures. Besides, Sarah has cousins there. It'd be fun to meet them and see how they live."

"If I can convince her faculty adviser to agree to it, I'd like to have Molly make her own written presentation about her experiences and have her receive extra credit if it's presented appropriately," Tim said.

"Is there anything else I should know for now?" Lynn asked.

"It's warm there year-round, like it is near Earth's equator, Everyone helps out, no matter how menial the task, and Molly might even learn some things she might not already know—such as sewing," Ahsoka replied.

"That could be useful," Lynn replied, mindful of Molly's interest in looking fashionable.

"And she can hear stories about our peoples' past, too," Sarah added.

"Well, it's not like that evil woman can follow you and chop her hand off again..."

 _Oh brother,_ Molly thought, _I'm 16 and she still freaks out like I'm half that age._

"No, this will be a Sith-free vacation, thank goodness," Tim said.

"She'll be fine, Lynn," her husband assured her. "She's been a good friend to Sarah so far. Why not let her meet more of Sarah's other family."

"OK. She can go. But you be careful, Molly Lynn Douglas,"

"Thanks, mom!" Molly replied, hugging her mom.

"Just don't take too much. You want to look stylish, but don't overdo it. You don't need every cute outfit and pair of shoes you own for a two week trip."

"Actually, most Togruta tend to go barefoot; I'm just not one of them. My only suggestion is to leave your heels at home."

Molly looked at Ahsoka curiously as she answered, "I've never worn them and I won't be starting now, so that's not a problem."

Sarah did her best to stifle a grin.

"Alright. We'll be in touch and get everything in order. We'll be leaving on Sunday the 4th," Tim said."

"All right. I can't wait. Plus I get to spend more time with Sarah and her sister," Molly said.

Emilina, still sitting in Molly's lap, looked at the teen and smiled at her.

As Ahsoka and her family left for home, Sarah thought, _All right, we're going back to Shili, and Molly is coming, too. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all._


	2. Home Away from Home

_Earth Date: 2030-08-03_

* * *

With her next trip to Shili coming in less than 24 hours, Sarah yawned. It had been a busy week for her. For part of her week's training, Molly and her father joined Master Del and her. This also served as a lesson to Molly in how to mask her Force presence while helping Sarah remember what she learned years ago. At home, Ahsoka did her best to teach Emilina how to mask her presence in an age-appropriate way.

Sarah also recalled her parting conversation with her Master once Thursday's training ended.

"It's going to be hard being away from you for two weeks, Master," Sarah said.

"We've been apart before, Sarah. You'll be fine. We'll be fine," Del replied.

"But I'll miss your birthday. I can't contact you from Shili. Even if I could, I don't think mom would risk it."

"I understand. If it makes you feel better, I'll be thinking of you that day. I'll also be hoping you have a safe and fun trip."

Sarah hugged her master one last time.

"May the Force be with you, Master Del," she said softly.

"May the Force be with you, Sarah. See you soon," Del said back.

A knock on the door interrupted Sarah's thoughts. Her father answered the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be here in the morning," Tim told Molly.

"Actually," her father said, "we talked it over, and we thought it'd be best if she spent the night so you can leave whenever you need to go. That way we're not rushed. Besides, I'm sure she'd be a lot happier talking to Sarah tonight. She's been excited for this all week."

"I can understand. We have spare space for her, so that's not a problem. And don't worry, she'll be fine while we're gone."

"I'm not worried, but you know how Lynn gets sometimes. She means well, though." Turning towards Molly, her father added, "Well, this is it. Have fun, be safe, J.I.T.*"

"Thanks, dad. See you soon."

Molly entered the house and put her travel gear in a corner for the time being.

"Molly! You're here early." Sarah exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it if I came now. Plus we can talk some tonight," Molly replied.

"I'll go set up the spare room," Tim said.

"Father, can't we spend the night downstairs in the meditation room?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose so, but you can't be up talking all night. We're going to be leaving right after breakfast."

Sarah looked slightly disappointed, but she finally answered, "Alright."

⁂

The next morning, after breakfast, the group traveled to the Jedi hangar. Molly's jaw dropped in awe upon seeing Shili-1.

"This is what we're flying in? It's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ahsoka answered with a smile. "It was hard work rebuilding it over an extended period, but it served its purpose now."

"Will we all fit?"

"Sure we will," Sarah said. "Mom, Emi, I used it last time. There's room for two more. Anything else might be a tight fit."

"Actually, I think we can seat up to six. If there were more, someone might have to sit in the refresher," Ahsoka stated.

"Alright, let's stow our gear and find a seat," Tim said.

"I got shotgun!" Sarah called out.

"Actually, let your father be co-pilot. I know you flew home last time, but that could get us in trouble again since you don't have a license," Ahsoka told Sarah.

"Can I get one?"

"We'll see how you do with your drivers license. Then we can talk. OK?"

Sarah nodded.

"You can come sit with us, Sarah," Molly said.

Emilina crawled into Molly's lap again and smiled at her.

Ahsoka powered u the engines and taxied Shili-1 towards a runway.

"Is everyone ready and secure?" she asked.

After affirmative answers, she radioed in, "This is Shili-1 requesting take-off."

"Shili-1 clear for take-off. Have a safe flight and we'll see you soon," Knight Ashley repeated over the radio.

⁂

As Shili-1 cruised in lightspeed, the fact nobody seemed bored impressed Ahsoka. Most surprising, Sarah wasn't using her datapad.

"That's a first—you not glued to your datapad," Ahsoka quipped.

"If we're gone two weeks with no way to recharge it, I have to conserve my power. Besides, we've been watching Emi," Sarah replied.

Emilina looked down and reached for the blue wristband Molly wore on her right wrist.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked.

She let Emilina gently grasp it before she let go again and looked over to Molly's left wrist.

"Where other?" Emilina asked.

"I only wear one," Molly replied, not wanting to give her a full explanation.

"Oh."

Emilina looked at Molly's arms and face curiously.

"Emi, why are you looking at Molly so much?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Emilina answered.

"Maybe it's because I'm human," Molly said.

"I don't think so. She sees father all the time but she doesn't do that," Sarah replied.

"Maybe it's my freckles. You don't have those. And your dad doesn't have that many."

"Maybe."

"Sawa, where Shili?" Emilina asked.

"We're not there yet, little sis. Soon, though. You excited to go there?" Sarah asked in reply.

Emilina nodded her head yes.

Sarah smiled as she recalled holding a day-old Emilina on Shili as Da'Meon strongly suggested that she, her mother, and sister get home as quickly as possible in case recent events might lead to more trouble.

 _It's kind of cool she wants to go back. I wonder if she knows she was born there?_ Sarah thought.

⁂

As Shili-1 entered the Shili system and approached the planet, everyone prepared for the landing.

"Well, this is it. I can only hope you like it here, and they don't mind the new faces," Ahsoka said.

"They accepted me. They should accept Emi. I don't see why they won't accept father or Molly," Sarah stated.

"I don't know if our people have interacted with humans much. Some tribes aren't very trusting of outsiders."

"They better accept us, or we'll go home again. Right, mom?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Alright, Emilina, let's get ready. What do we do now?" Molly asked as she sat Emilina back in her lap."

"Buckle up," Emilina replied.

"That's right." Turning to Sarah, Molly added, "I didn't realize how smart she is already."

"She's my sister. Of course, she's smart," Sarah answered.

"By the time she's our age, she may be a Jedi if she keeps this up."

"Don't be silly."

Emilina giggled at the conversation.

Reaching the proper coordinates, Ahsoka completed the landing sequence, powered down Shili-1, and opened the gangway.

"Well, we're here. Let's get our gear and go meet everyone," Ahsoka said.

Molly picked up Emilina and set her back down on the floor. Everyone else grabbed the luggage and disembarked.

Ahsoka cloaked the ship and said, "Let Sarah and me go first. We know where we're going, and we have experience with the others."

"Fair enough," Tim replied. He went to take Emilina's hand, but she quickly pulled it away."

"Big girl!" she told him.

"You should still walk with someone."

"Emilina, can I walk with you?" Molly asked.

Emilina nodded her head yes.

Molly took Emilina's hand. This time, the latter didn't pull it away.

Both Molly and Tim looked around at the vast expanse of turu-grass. Being the middle of summer, it was warmer than it was back home—especially since there was no breeze.

As Ahsoka and Sarah reached the perimeter of the Tano settlement, the sentinels looked at them but let them pass without question. However, they kept a close eye on Tim and Molly. Other natives did the same. However, seeing the group do nothing to cause trouble or arouse suspicion led them to return to their daily tasks.

Ahsoka reached the central meeting area and turned to her right. Even though his back was turned to her, Ahsoka recognized the man from the patterns on his rear lek.

«Be sure we have enough to last the next couple of days,» Da'Meon told another male in reference to the afternoon hunt for thimiars.

The other male nodded and left, taking the rest of his hunting group back towards the scrub lands.

"Da'Meon?" Ahsoka said.

Da'Meon turned around, noticing Ahsoka and the others.

"Ahsoka, I wasn't sure if you'd come. But, I'm glad you did—and with everyone else," he replied.

"It was perfect timing, actually. We plan to stay for two weeks."

"That's very good. And it's good to see you again, Sarah. I hope you've been well."

Sarah nodded before saying, "It's been a rough a summer—my grandma died—but I've been alright for the most part."

Upon hearing the news, Da'Meon bowed his head and said, "May she enjoy the rewards of the great afterlife," in a soft voice. Looking back to Sarah, he added, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I hope you will enjoy your stay here. And this must be young Emilina."

Emilina nodded happily and asked, "Are you cousin?"

"Indeed I am. It's nice to see you again." Turning towards Tim, he added, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Tim replied. "My wife and daughter spoke highly of their first trip. I'm thankful to have a chance to experience this for myself—and perhaps share experiences with a fellow leader."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. I didn't know you had another daughter, though."

"Oh, no. She's not my daughter. This is Molly, Sarah's closest friend. She's taking a break from her studies, and she wanted to learn more about life on Shili."

Da'Meon looked at Molly curiously; she was the first human girl he had met. Finally, he said, "Well, Molly, I can promise you'll learn quite a bit during your stay here. Welcome to Shili and the Tano."

Cayanna walked up to join her mate and stopped. "Ahsoka, you're back! And you brought the whole family?" she asked.

"Yes, plus a friend of Sarah's that was interested in coming with us," Ahsoka replied.

"That's wonderful. Will you be staying for another week?"

"Two, this time."

"In that case, you'll be in for a surprise. We'll be celebrating Ullumbana next week."

"What's that?"

"Remember, dear, they're guests, so they may be unfamiliar with the festival. Ullumbana is a summer festival celebrated over three days. Each night, we take time to remember the dead," Da'Meon explained.

"It sounds like All Saints Day, a holiday we have back home," Sarah replied.

"I'm sure you will enjoy our festival, in that case."

⁂

A short time later, it was time for the evening meal. Ahsoka gathered everyone and they walked to the central area.

"This is almost like an outdoor dining hall," Molly said.

"I never thought about it that way," Ahsoka replied as she begrudgingly took a slice of thimiar meat.

"I wish my cousins were here," Sarah stated.

"Apparently, they're both busy right now. They'll be coming later, maybe we'll see them."

"We may be done by then, mom."

"We'll be here two weeks, Sarah. I'm sure you'll get to see them quite a bit while we're here."

"I guess. I just hated not seeing them last time."

As every sat down, and Ahsoka sat Emilina next to her, Da'Meon stood up to address everyone.

"Everyone, we have guests that will be staying with us for two weeks. This time, the whole family is here, and Sarah's friend as well. They will undoubtedly be learning a lot from us, so do your part to help them learn what they can," he said before sitting back down.

Sarah looked around to notice that her Togruta peers looked at Molly quite a bit. She couldn't hear what was being said, nor could she use the Force to sense t heir thoughts. However, they didn't behave rudely, so Sarah figured they were mostly curious about the two humans joining them.

⁂

That night, Da'Meon excused himself for a meeting with the tribe's elders. However, Cayanna joined the family as the returned to the guest hut to settle in for the night.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Molly asked.

"Well, Ahsoka and I will have a room. Sarah and you can share a room, and—space permitting—let Emilina sleep with you, too," Tim replied.

"There's not enough beds," Sarah stated.

"I can get you an extra one. It's small enough for Emilina and it will fit into the room with no problem," Cayanna answered.

"I sleep with Sawa?" Emilina asked.

"That's right, little sis. You get to stay with Molly and me," Sarah replied.

"With her talking now, I'd like to help her learn what she can of our language with younglings close to her age," Cayanna said.

"That would be perfect. I'd love to have her learn what she can. I might like to learn some more when I can as well," Ahsoka stated.

"And even if I can't speak the language fluently, I'd like to be able to learn some important words or phrases so I can understand some of what's being said," Tim told Cayanna.

"I will see what I can do for you. I'm sure Sarah will want to join us as well," Cayanna told them.

"Yeah but I hope I can see my cousins tomorrow. I've really missed them," Sarah admitted.

"You'll see them in the morning. For now, I must go get that extra bed and then retire for the night."

After Cayanna left, Molly asked, "Can I have another quick look around before we go to bed?"

"Make it quick," Ahsoka replied. "It's night, so you have to watch out for akuls."

"We won't go into the scrub lands. I'll keep her inside the settlement," Sarah promised.

A short time later, Sarah and Molly walked through the settlement. Sarah purposely stayed in the interior and avoided the periphery so to minimize the chances an akul might track their scent. A number of native Togruta noticed them but said nothing.

"Sarah, will they be OK with me?" Molly asked.

"I think so. Nobody's said anything rude about you and father, so I'm sure they'll accept you. It's not like you plan to do anything disrespectful," Sarah replied.

"Not on purpose."

"I'm glad you came. I think you'll like it here. Plus, Emi sure seems to be interested in you more for some reason."

"Maybe she knows I'm a big sister, too."

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't try anything mischievous here. I don't want her to get us in trouble."

"I think she'll be too busy learning new things to have time for that."

"Let's hope, Molly. Let's hope."

"Maybe we should go back before anyone worries. We can check things out more tomorrow when it's light out again."

"Wait, Molly. I want to show you one last thing first."

Sarah stopped in front of a small clearing where one could see out to the scrub lands through the canopy forest.

"Do you see those two large dots in the sky?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what are they?" Molly asked in reply.

"Two moons. Shili has six of them."

"Wow, that sounds weird, but it's kind of cool to see."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, huh."

Molly nodded and then said, "Yeah. I hope the rest of the trip is like that."

"Don't forget they live differently here. And they have different values. I still remember how shocked I was at the fact girls show off a lot of skin here."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sarah. It sounds like we may fit in better when we change into our running outfits and do our own cross country practice."

"I just hope father doesn't freak out too much," Sarah told Molly.

"He seems to be OK with how we dressed today."

"We'll see how he reacts to seeing us with exposed midriffs. It's definitely too hot here to run in tank tops—unless we do it at night. But that's too dangerous, even if I am a mighty princess."

Molly stifled a small grin as the pair returned to the guest hut.

"Welcome back, ladies. Are you ready to call it a night?"

"Yes, Father. I want to update my journal now that I'm here before I go to bed."

"OK, but don't stay up to late, and don't wake your sister."

"Umm, can I still call you 'master?'" Molly asked Tim?

"Well, you are here as a student, so I suppose I'm still responsible for what you learn. So go ahead," he told her.

"Fair enough. Good night, master,"

"I'll see you in the morning."

As the pair entered their room and closed a woven turu-grass curtain, Ahsoka looked at her husband.

"What do you think so far?"

"We haven't even been here half a day yet. But aside from the humidity, it seems a bit relaxed here."

"Maybe, but everyone has something to keep them busy, too."

"True, and I'm willing to do what I can or whatever I may be invited to do."

"That's good. I can't picture Da'Meon and you talking shop for two whole weeks."

"I hadn't planned on it. I really would like to learn some more basic words and phrases apart from how to say 'little one' in your language."

"So you know if you're being insulted?" Ahsoka asked with a playful grin.

"If they point and me and laugh as they say it, that should be enough of a giveaway."

Ahsoka shook her head and stood up.

"We should call it a night, too," she said.

"Agreed," Tim answered. As soon as they entered their own room and shut the curtain, he surprised her with a quick kiss.

"Thanks for this," he whispered.

Ahsoka cracked a small smile. Perhaps this trip would be a good experience for everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Short for "Jedi in Training"—a term of affection Molly's father uses for her.


	3. Incidents

_Earth Date: 2030-08-05_

* * *

After everyone woke up and dressed for the day, they walked to the central area for the morning meal. Upon sitting down, Sarah heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sarah? I heard you were back," Shalene said.

Sarah turned around and smiled upon seeing her cousin. She quickly stood up and said, "I've missed you so much!" as they hugged.

"So have I. I hear a lot has happened since then. Is this your sister?" Shalene asked in reply.

"Yeah, this is Emilina. Emi, this is your cousin."

Emilina smiled and gave a small wave before her mother fed her a couple of berries.

"She's so big."

"She's two years old now."

"The time sure flies. So much has happened since I saw you."

Sarah looked at her cousin carefully. Suddenly, she noticed something different.

"You, you made a kill?" Sarah asked.

Shalene smiled, answering, "Yes, about a standard year ago."

"That's great! I thought it'd happen before then, but I'm glad you finally did it. Say, what's your warrior name now?"

"Swift Striker."

"That's cool. Oh, before I forget, that's my father sitting across from me. And this is my friend Molly, she wanted to come, too."

Shalene bowed respectfully.

"Do you remember me?" Another voice asked Sarah.

"Of course I do, even if you definitely look more grown up, and more like your own father, Amarti."

"I hope now that I'm older, dad will let me start training as a warrior so I can be just like you and my sister."

"Your time will come, be patient."

A short time later, once every finished eating, everyone left to start their day.

"Father where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Da'Meon promised Molly and me more of a tour. And I'm sure we'll probably talk shop a little," Tim replied.

"I have my lessons, so I have to get going. I don't want to be late," Amarti said.

"If it's OK with you, I'd like to take Emilina with me to join Raenna. She's good at teaching our younger younglings. It will give your sister a chance to interact with others around her age," Shalene stated.

"I don't see why not. I was going to check to see what I could do as well," Ahsoka replied.

"I'd like to go see what's going on with the warriors. I feel like I should join them today for some reason," Sarah told the group.

After a brief walk, Sarah found Zinubra, the hunt master. His group largely consisted of adult males, but Sarah noticed one or two females in the group.

"Mighty Princess, how good it is to see you again," Zinubra greeted her.

"I'd like to sit on what you're learning today, if you don't mind."

"Please do, we were just about to review different ways to track prey—thimiars on up to akul. You may find it useful during your stay here."

 _Please don't make me hunt thimiars again,_ Sarah thought. Still, she remained open to learning about how to locate them.

"Sure," Sarah replied as she sat down on the ground with her legs folded.

⁂

After the mid-day meal, Raenna and an assistant gathered her young students.

"Today, we're going to take a short walk just outside our settlement so you can see what plants are flowers grow. Whatever you do, don't touch any of them. We'll teach you which ones are and aren't safe later," she said.

Raenna and her assistant helped the younglings observe the native flora. Once they were older, the would learn which plants were helpful and which should be avoided.

Suddenly, Raenna felt a strong rippling in her montrals. A low growl confirmed her suspicions.

"Akul!" she called out. _This isn't good, we have to get back inside the settlement,_ she thought,

"Akul!" her colleague repeated. Instinctively, she did her best to gather the younglings together so they could get to safety as soon as possible.

Once back inside the settlement, the adults breathed a sigh of relief. However, a count of their charges was one short.

"Who are we missing?" Raenna asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to go back and check," her assistant replied.

"No, it's too dangerous, the warriors will find them, let's hope."

Outside the settlement, Emilina did her best to run away from the threat. Although she was too young to have montrals or the sense of echolocation they provided, she heard another growl behind her. It scared her so much, she didn't notice a large tree root in front of her. She tripped and fell into the adjoining river. Although it wasn't very deep, Emilina frantically tried to regain her bearings.

Elsewhere, warriors answered the call for assistance. Sarah grabbed a couple of spears on her way to the scrub lands just to be sure there would be enough weapons available.

Coming from a different direction, Shalene and a colleague answered the call to action when she heard a splash come from the river. She couldn't see who it was, but she knew someone had to take action.

«We must rescue the youngling,» she told her colleague.

He nodded, ran over to the river, and extended his hand towards Emilina.

«Stretch out your hand, young one,» he said.

Emilina stretched her right arm as far as she could. She felt an odd sensation just before she felt the male lift her out of the water and hold her protectively in his arms.

«Who are you, young one?» he asked, noticing the small patch of fine hair on Emilina's forehead.

Joining her colleague, Shalene said, «Hey, that's Emilina!»

«You know her?»

«Of course, she's my blood cousin. Her sister is the Mighty Princess.»

«We better take her to see Narina.»

⁂

Narina, the tribe's healer, took Emilina from Shalene and the warrior that rescued her. As Narina examined the toddler, she recalled helping her mother give birth over two years ago. Aside from a few scratches, Emilina didn't appear too injured, but she would need dry clothing at the very least.

"If you wanted to see me again, you should have just asked, little one," Narina said playfully.

" _Lene!_ " [Little one] Emilina replied.

"That's right, you are a little one. Aside from some scratches, you appear to be fine. We just need to keep you warm for the rest of the day."

Narina beckoned to her assistant and said, «Get me a long blanket. Then, go see if anyone has located her family.»

After handing Narina the blanket she requested, she left the healer's hut. Narina reasoned it wouldn't be too difficult to locate one of Emilina's parents because one of them was the only human male presently with the tribe. Until they came, she still had work to do.

«Let me get you out of those wet clothes,» she said as removed Emilina's wet clothing and wrapped her up in the blanket.

«There you are, nice and warm like the day I welcomed you to the tribe.»

Narina's assistant looked around, but she couldn't find Emilina's father. Locating her mother or sister would pose more of a challenge. However, she decided to ask Zinubra if he could help point her in the right direction.

«Excuse me, I'm trying to find Emilina's parents, do you know where they might be?» she asked him.

Sarah couldn't translate everything that she heard, but hearing her sister's name got her attention.

"I'm Emilina's sister. What's wrong?" she asked.

"She had a small mishap and she's with Narina. She asked me locate her family."

"Can I help you?"

"I suppose so, come with me."

Back at her hut, Narina took a small measure of dried medicinal herbs and added just enough water to form a paste. She then took the paste and gently rubbed it into the scratches she noticed on Emilina's small, thin lekku.

As Emilina squirmed a bit, Narina said, «There, there. It's OK. It won't hurt much longer.»

Just as she finished wrapping a cloth bandage around the paste, Sarah entered the hut.

"Is she OK? What happened?" Sarah asked Narina.

"Mighty Princess, she just took a spill into the river and got scratched up. But she's fine. All she needs now is dry clothes and rest," Narina replied.

"I can get those."

Sarah turned to look at her sister, her own blue eyes making direct contact with her sister's emerald green ones.

"Emi, you need to be more careful."

Turning to Narina again, Sarah said, "I better let everyone know she's safe and well."

"And don't forget the fresh clothes," Narina reminded her.

Sarah nodded and kissed the white diamond marking Emilina's left cheek.

"Go ahead and take a nap, little sis. I'll see you later," Sarah said.

"Bye-bye," Emilina replied softly.

⁂

Later that afternoon, Molly had followed Shalene to her room at the latter's request.

"Are you sure you want to try it on?" Shalene asked.

"Of course. I always like to look good. I may as well look like anyone else here, aside from the fact I'm human," Molly replied.

Shalene giggled before she handed Molly a tan top.

"OK, go ahead and try it on," she said.

Molly looked at her curiously. "Right now? You want me to change in front of you?"

"Of course."

"Umm, that's a bit weird—if not creepy."

Shalene blinked her eyes and then replied, "I guess it's not just Sarah."

"What do you mean," Molly asked?

"When Sarah first visited here, I had offered her one of my tops, but she wouldn't change in front of me. I thought maybe she was embarrassed. I guess it's not just her, but how you live back home."

"People change clothes in front of others here?"

"Well, only in the same company. Mother sometimes helps me with trying on a new outfit, but never in mixed company."

"Oh, OK. If I had to let my mom see me like that, I'd die from embarrassment."

"We can't have that!" Shalene exclaimed.

"It's only a figure of speech. I wouldn't die, but it would be very embarrassing for me."

"Oh. I see we have a lot to learn about each other. Anyways, I only wanted you to change because this type of top can be tricky to wear at first. If you don't put it on the right way, it won't fit right and it might fall down."

Molly thought for a moment and said, "How about this: I can turn my back to you and change. And if I need help, you can help me."

"That seems like a fair compromise."

"No fair looking over my shoulder," Molly said with a playful smile.

Shalene nodded, not understanding the comment, while Molly grabbed the top and turned her back as she began to change. Seeing Molly remove what looked like two tops surprised Shalene.

"When you put it on, make sure the strap on your right shoulder stays there to help keep it in place," Shalene told Molly.

"Like this?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. I guess you didn't need my help after all."

Molly looked at herself. The top seemed to be a bit like a tube top aside from the strap on her right shoulder. Although she didn't normally dress this way, it was a lot more comfortable for the humid afternoon than her tank top was.

As she turned around, she said, "I like how it fits and looks on me. I'll have to get a picture to show mom."

Shalene smiled and said, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure?"

"What are all those little dark spots you have all over you?"

"Those are freckles. I get them when I'm out in the sun a lot."

"Does Sarah's father get them?"

"Some, but not every human gets them," Molly replied.

"Oh, OK. Since you like our clothing, maybe you'd like to go see how we make it now?"

"Sure!" Molly told Shalene.

⁂

Elsewhere, Tim had found his way to Narina's hut. He didn't see anything to knock against, and he wasn't sure if would be seen as rude to enter unannounced.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" he asked.

Narina walked to the doorway to greet him.

"You must be Sarah's father," she replied.

"I guess it's pretty obvious who I am here, huh?"

"What can I do for you? Are you not well?"

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for taking care of Emilina—both times. I also have something for you that you lent us two years ago."

Narina didn't expect to receive the blanket in which she bundled Emilina on the day she was born.

"You didn't have to do this. You could have kept it," she told Tim.

"Still, we have no need for it anymore. I figured you may want it back. Besides, it helped keep Emilina warm when she needed it. Perhaps the next newborn bundled up in it will be just as fortunate."

Narina smiled and replied, "That's a kind thought. Thank you."

"Thanks again for everything," Tim said as he bowed respectfully and left.

⁂

That night, after dark, the majority of the tribe gathered for a story about their relationship with a neighboring tribe. Ahsoka felt unnerved to be reminded that this was a story about the Ti—the same tribe from where Ahsoka's former colleague hailed. However, the consensus was that hearing the story would be a good way for everyone to learn more about tribal life and the upcoming Ullumbana festival.

The five of them took seats in the front row close to the fire. Mindful of Narina's comments to keep Emilina warm, Tim sat her in his lap with his Jedi robe keeping Emilina protected from the cooler evening air; only her head peeked out from his robe.

A short time later, the various conversations and din abruptly stopped. Now, only the crackle of the fire remained audible as the Old Storyteller walked up to the front of the assembly and sat on top of a table. From there, she began to speak.

"Many years ago, long before your grandparents were even born, a new tribe relocated across the river. Our own leader was eager to learn more about our new neighbors, and of their intentions. So, he gathered an elder and two sentinels and begun the trek to their new settlement.

"Meanwhile, the new tribe realized there was another tribe across the river. Its own leader did not wish to encroach on potentially sacred land. Thus, he brought his own elder and sentinels for a meeting with his counterpart.

"In the scrub lands, each leader was surprised to see the other walking out to greet him. While they had enough time for introductions and to declare their peaceful intentions, the meeting was interrupted by an akul attack.

"When both beasts were slain, the leaders realized their sentinels worked together as if they were of the same tribe. Seeing it as a favorable blessing from their departed warriors, they saw this as a sign their tribes were to exist in harmony.

"However, both leaders rebuffed the idea of a formal treaty. The will of the spirits transcended mere mortal writings, they reasoned. Instead, plans were made to introduce each tribe's leader and elders to each other. That marked the first day of the long-standing rapport between the Tano and the Ti.

"As time passed and leaders changed, each new leader would travel to the other tribe and reaffirm the tribe's intent to remain in peace with the other. Today, five generations later, the Tano and the Ti still share each others joys and they support each other in times of grief. And in times in of need, the tribes continue to assist each other as needed."

The storyteller stood down from the table and slowly walked to a spot on the other side of the fire, opposite of those assembled. The light from Shili's six moons slowly trickled through the trees, casting ominous shadows. As she gestured, everyone began to sing a song in Togruti. The voices were soft and low enough that Ahsoka and company could not translate the words with their datapads. Instead, each chose to reflect on the story they just heard. Emilina, on the other hand, struggled to stay awake, briefly yawning and fluttering her eyes. After the song completed, everyone slowly departed in silence.

Back at the guest hut, Sarah asked her mother, "That was some story, mom. What did you think?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and did her best to fight off tears.

"I never knew Master Ti likely grew up as a neighbor, so to speak. I wonder if she ever knew our tribes were adjacent to each other," she replied.

"Your tribes seem a lot like Native American tribes, Sarah," Molly stated.

"It seems like it," Sarah answered.

"It was a most interesting legend," Tim added, "But maybe the storyteller would tell us another legend I've been curious about."

"Which one is that, honey?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sarah told me she helped you pick Emilina's name from a legend she heard during your first trip to Shili. I'd love to hear that story for myself at some point during our trip."

⁂

With Emilina put to bed for the night while Sarah and Molly shared about their experiences with each other, Tim and Ahsoka walked together in the turu-grass just outside the settlement. That way, they were close enough to safety if they encountered any akuls.

"I thought we were going to bed, too," Tim said.

"I just said that so the girls wouldn't want to join us. Before we go to bed, I wanted to go on a walk with you alone tonight," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, OK. Any particular reason?"

"We don't get much alone time like this anymore. And I wanted to show you how the sky looks with multiple moons showing at night."

Tim looked up and saw two—maybe three—of Shili's six moons illuminating the sky.

"It's definitely different. But it's also lovely in an unusual sort of way," he said.

Ahsoka nodded and asked, "Do you think I'm as lovely as sprig of turu-grass?"

"Uhh, That's a rather unexpected question. Why do you ask?"

"Earlier, I heard someone tell his own wife she was that lovely. I'm curious if you feel the same way about me."

Tim looked at the thin long blades of red and white grass fluttering easily in the soft breeze.

"Actually, I don't."

"What?!" Ahsoka asked, shocked by his answer.

"Look at the grass. The breeze is slight, but the grass bends easily from it. You're far more steadfast."

"I never thought of it that way."

"So, to answer your question: you're not as lovely as the turu-grass. You're lovelier."

Ahsoka leaned in to kiss Tim.

"It's been a long time since I heard anything so sweet," she said.

"Life has been crazy these past few years. But don't ever doubt how much I love you."

Ahsoka cracked a smile as he kissed her in return.

"What has you in such a romantic mood tonight?" Tim asked.

"I think it's the fresh air. That, and Cayanna told me that people tend to be more romantic in the days leading up to the festival. Apparently, rumor has it that many couples conceive this time of year."

"Is that so? Forgive me, but I'd rather not see Emilina be a big sister," Tim answered dryly.

Ahsoka pushed her husband's shoulder playfully.

"Please don't ruin my mood. I wasn't asking you to do **that**. I was only telling you what legends say."

"Fair enough. I'm just surprised—and impressed—to see this side of you, my little fireball."

"Fireball? Do explain," Ahsoka stated.

"You may not be a sprig of turu-grass, but you can be as passionate and intense as a ball of fire."

"I guess I can't disagree with you there," she replied as they held hands.

"We should get back before it gets too late and we have any uninvited company."

⁂

Back at the guest hut, Tim laid in bed waiting for Ahsoka. She joined him shortly and snuggled up close to him. As he caressed her rear lek, his eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want to sleep like this."

"Why not?"

"We **do** have two teens and a toddler with us. The last thing we need is them seeing you like this."

"That's why we're under the covers, silly."

"Just tell me: why tonight?"

"Well, I'm still in a romantic mood, and it's still so warm here I feel I'll be more comfortable this way."

Tim nodded, but he yelped when Ahsoka bit him on the neck for no apparent reason.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You don't know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask. You've never done this before, either."

"You didn't notice the women looking you over today?"

"No."

"Well, **I** did, and I wasn't too happy about it. So, I talked to Cayanna and she suggested I leave my mark on you so everyone knows you already have a mate—me," Ahsoka said.

Tim rubbed his neck some.

"I just hope you didn't draw blood. And I also hope Sarah and Molly don't see it. The last thing I need is them seeing I have a hickey on my neck."

To make up for the injury, Ahsoka gently kissed the bite mark.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," she said. She kissed him on the lips to emphasize the point.

"I believe you. I just hope everyone gets the message so you don't have to do it again any time soon. You really are in a romantic mood, aren't you?"

Ahsoka nodded as she replied, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

Ahsoka snuggled closer as Tim caressed her bare back before they both closed their eyes.

⁂

"Master?" Molly called out.

Ahsoka, hearing Molly's voice in her montrals, woke with a start. Realizing the covers had slid down to her waist overnight, she quickly pulled them back up to her neck as she kissed Tim.

"Honey, Molly's asking for you."

Tim opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"What's up, Molly?" he called to her through the curtain separating them.

"It's Sarah. She's not here. She's not around either. I don't know where she is."

"Let me get up and check things out. I'll be there in a minute."

As Molly left from the other side of the turu-grass curtain, Ahsoka whispered, "That was close."

"I told you it might be a bad idea," Tim replied.

"But I enjoyed it—and I know you did, too. Besides, I haven't slept that soundly in a long time."

After kissing one of Ahsoka's cheek markings, Tim said, "That's good. I'll go see if I can find out what's happened to Sarah while you change into something appropriate."

"I'm sure she's around somewhere. She wouldn't just disappear." Ahsoka replied.


	4. Life's Harsh Moments

_Earth Date: 2030-08-06_

* * *

Tim and Molly searched the immediate area, but everyone they encountered said they hadn't seen Sarah.

"Let's go back, change, and have breakfast. There's no point searching more on an empty stomach," Tim said.

Molly nodded in agreement. Suddenly she noticed something.

"Master, is that a hickey?" she asked somewhat discreetly.

"Umm, yeah. But, let's focus on trying to find Sarah."

Molly nodded, thinking, _I_ _ **thought**_ _I heard him yelp last night. Now I know why._

As they returned to the guest hut, a dressed Ahsoka and Emilina greeted them.

"Well?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nobody seems to have seen her. I'm going to check her room to see if there's anything there that might help us," Tim replied.

"Where Sawa?" Emilina asked.

"She's around somewhere. You'll see her soon," Molly assured the toddler.

Tim entered the room and felt under Sarah's pillow. He pulled out her lightsaber.

 _At least she always keeps it close to her,_ he thought as he tucked it into his robe's inner pocket.

"Honey, look. Sarah left her datapad and headdress behind. Something's not right. She wouldn't leave here without those."

"Yeah, you're right," Tim replied as he looked down at the stand where she left the headdress and datapad.

"Are you going to check it?" Ahsoka asked.

"For?"

"She keeps a journal. Maybe she has something there that would tell us where she went."

"Uhh, no. I **refuse** to violate Sarah's privacy like that."

"Even if she left a hint there for us?"

"We've never discussed the matter. I'm not reading her diary without her knowledge or permission."

"Give it to me, I'll check," Ahsoka stated.

"No, you won't," Tim insisted. To emphasize his point, he placed Sarah's datapad in his hip pouch.

Ahsoka sighed before she said, "You better hope she's OK."

⁂

Elsewhere, Sarah's mind wandered as she was taken aimlessly through the scrub lands. What was supposed to be a quick trip outside for fresh air turned into her being grabbed from behind and abducted. She reluctantly cooperated when he warned her not to make any noise and to start walking. As much as she wanted to use her Jedi skills to try to stop him, she remembered her previous trip to Shili and the trouble it nearly caused.

Once her captor led her away from the Tano settlement, he put his hand across her mouth and grabbed her rear lek hard enough to hurt. He reminded her to stay quiet.

At present, Sarah tried to stifle a yawn. Although her captor recently gave her a drink of water to quench her thirst, it did nothing to stop her from feeling more tired.

⁂

Back at the Tano settlement, Tim, Molly, and Da'Meon spoke after breakfast. Two sentinels also joined the conversation.

"You say Sarah is missing?" Da'Meon asked.

"It seems that way."

Turning to the sentinels, Da'Meon asked them, "Did you see anything suspicious?"

The lead sentinel shook his head no, but he said, "Wait, there was a male that came by at dawn. He said he needed to pass through on his way to the other side of the settlement. We let him."

"Perhaps he has something to do with her disappearance."

"We need to find them," Tim said.

"There is another tribe in that direction, although we haven't interacted. I guess that may change if she's been taken there."

"I want to come, too," Molly insisted. "Sarah's my friend, and maybe I can help find her in case she does try to leave any clues."

"As you wish," Da'Meon stated. Turning to his sentinels, he told them, "On your way back to your posts, send my trusted to join us. We will search for Sarah at once."

⁂

Da'Meon, his trusted sentinels, Tim, and Molly walked towards the other settlement.

"I hope you don't mind the long walk," Tim told Molly.

"It's almost like cross country practice, except slower and hotter," she replied.

Upon reaching the tribe's settlement, its own sentinels stopped the group.

«State your purpose,» one of them said.

Mindful of the language barrier, Da'Meon chose to answer in Basic.

"I am Da'Meon, chief of the Tano. I wish to speak to your chief regarding an urgent matter."

The sentinels noticed the jeweled necklace Da'Meon wore as a symbol of his position. Satisfied he was who he claimed to be, they nodded to each other.

"I will take you to our chief," the lead sentinel stated. "However, please identify the others."

"These are my own guards and the others are persons related to the issue at hand. He is the mate of one of my people."

The sentinel appeared shocked to hear of humans in a Togruta tribe, but he accepted Da'Meon's answer without question.

"Come this way, I will escort you to our chief," he stated.

As the group walked through the settlement, a number of Togruta looked curiously at their guests. Although the sight of two humans shocked them, they didn't say anything.

Arriving at the chief's hut, the sentinel stopped Da'Meon and the others. The group waited outside as the sentinel entered the hut. A moment later, the sentinel left the hut and returned to his post. Next, another male stepped out of the hut, dressed similarly to Da'Meon.

"Greetings. I am Thiros, chief of the Zalanos. How can I assist you?"

Da'Meon bowed and replied. "I am Da'Meon of the Tano—the tribe west of you."

"Indeed. I know we haven't formally met, but it's a good day for us to be together."

"I wish I could say the same, but I need your assistance. One of my people is missing, and we think someone may have brought her here."

Thiros' lekku stripes darkened and he looked down at the ground.

"I believe I know the man of whom you speak. Two standard weeks ago, he arrived here and asked to be part of the tribe. Of course, I welcomed him. However, people accused him of lying and stealing almost every day he was here. The elders and I had no choice but to expel him. I fear we sent him your way and that he is the one who may have taken your tribeswoman. I can only hope you don't look at me with dishonor."

"I doubt you told him to kidnap Sarah, so I find no fault with you."

Da'Meon prepared to say more, but Thiros interrupted him.

"I appreciate that, but I wish to prove my honor—our honor—to you. Let's negotiate a treaty, and then I will help with your rescue efforts. My own sentinels know the area well."

"A treaty is not necessary," Da'Meon insisted. "We've had peaceful relations with the Ti for generations without one. I will gladly do the same for you."

"I must insist on it. Had it not been for welcoming and expelling this rogue, you wouldn't need to be here. Let's negotiate, so I can prove the Zalanos don't support such improper conduct."

"Very well, let's do this at once. I have with me the missing one's father and friend. Will you see to it they are served while they wait for us?"

Thiros nodded and beckoned for a colleague.

"This man and girl are to be welcomed as guests. Show them proper hospitality," he told them.

The other gentleman nodded and led them back to the central area.

⁂

Molly gulped down another serving of water as she and her master waited.

"Do you think they'll be done soon?" she asked Tim.

"Patience, Molly. We're in a different place, and they have different traditions. Impatience might be seen negatively when it comes to working out agreements," he reminded her.

"I know, I just wish we could look for Sarah again."

As morning lessons ended, a number of Togruta younglings noticed Molly. A few sat down at an adjoining table. A couple of them looked at Molly and then each other as they spoke among themselves in Togruti. Finally, one of them spoke in accented Basic.

"Can... can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course," Molly said.

"What's it like to have hair?"

Molly chuckled. _I don't think I've ever been asked that before, not even by Sarah,_ she thought.

"I've had most of my life, so I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Do you like it, or is it annoying?"

"Eh, it's not really annoying. I don't mind it, really. I really don't notice it much when I have it pulled back. I imagine you really don't notice your tails even though you have them."

The girl nodded and then asked, "Is he your father?"

"No, he's my teacher. His daughter is missing and your tribe may help us look for her. We're just waiting for them."

"Oh, OK."

Turning to her colleague, the Togruta girl said, «See, I told you she'd be friendly, even if she looks funny.»

«You should have asked her about her spots,» the other girl replied.

«I should have told her what you said about her looking like your sister.»

The second girl's lekku stripes darkened in embarrassment.

As Molly pondered what the girls said about her, she noticed Da'Meon and Thiros returning.

"That wasn't that long," she said, noticing it had only been approximately an hour.

"We don't know if that's short or long," Tim said.

Da'Meon joined the others and said, "Well, the Tano and Zalanos are now formally allies. Thiros has promised to join us with his sentinels as a show of good faith."

"Very good," Tim replied.

⁂

A short time later, a group consisting of Tim, Molly, Da'Meon and his sentinels, and Thiros and his sentinels searched the scrub lands on the other side of the Zalanos settlement.

«I think they're that way,» one of the Zalanos sentinels said.

Thiros pointed and said, "It looks like we've found them,"

Tim, lacking the enhanced sight of his Togruta counterparts, nodded and said, "I might be able to confirm it."

Willing to take a risk, he chose to use his Force telepathy and thought, _Sarah?_

Sarah, feeling more tired than when she was first abducted, did her best to keep walking with her captor. She dismissed the voice as a hallucination until she heard it again.

 _Father?_ she thought, trying to remain expressionless and not give away her private conversation.

 _We're close behind you. Don't give us away, and we'll be there shortly. The rest of us have slowly encircled you both._

Sarah stopped herself from nodding. However, her captor grabbed her arm and froze. He noticed the Zalanos sentinels closing in on him. As he turned around, the Tano sentinels closed in on his location.

Sarah, despite feeling tired, quickly kicked her captor in the leg. As he hopped on one foot, Sarah took out his other leg, sending him into the turu-grass. When he attempted to stand up, he saw four sentinels pointing spears towards his throat.

"We meet again," Thiros told him. "This time, you'll be in far more trouble than if had you left and left everyone alone like you should have. You will be charged with abduction."

"And charge him with inappropriate contact of a female. She has a large bruise on her rear lek from his grabbing it," Da'Meon interjected.

Thiros scowled at Sarah's captor.

"Truly, you have no honor to mistreat a female," he said.

Meanwhile, Tim hugged Sarah tightly and protectively.

"Sarah! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm just really tired and he grabbed my tail so bad it still hurts," she replied.

"Let's get back to the Zalanos. I'm sure they will help you."

⁂

With Sarah's captor secured until Sarah was able to formally testify against him, news that he hadn't seemed to harm Sarah pleased the Zalanos chief. His apology surprised Sarah; he wasn't to blame for the actions of someone he disavowed. At the moment, Sarah resisted the urge to grimace as the healer bandaged her rear lek.

"You may want to wear that for the next day or two," the healer said as she did her best to check Sarah for any other physical injuries.

"Thanks," Sarah replied as she yawned.

"And here, drink this water, and then sleep. The rest will do you good."

Sarah did as she asked and slowly laid down.

Once Sarah fell asleep, the healer beckoned for Tim to join her outside. He had waited with her while Molly and the others stayed in the central area.

"I wanted to make sure can't hear our conversation. You're not of us, and you need to know what I suspect," the healer stated.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"I believe she is tired not just from being up for a long period, but from something else. She told me he gave her a drink and she still felt tired. There is a chance he may have mixed in a bitter herb that induces sleep on our people."

Tim felt his hands slowly ball into fists. He took a deep breath before relaxing his hands again.

"You mean he drugged her?"

"I can't know for certain, but there is the possibility."

"Is she... will she be... harmed in any way?"

"No, I have given her more water—without anything in it—to dilute the herb's effect on her. She is also sleeping, which will help. I've also examined her as closely as I could, and she has no other signs of injuries."

Tim took another deep breath before saying, "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

The healer nodded and replied. "I must go back, but I will send for you when she is awake and ready to go back."

Meanwhile, Da'Meon and Thiros discussed the day's events.

"You know, our people will be welcoming the Ti to join us for Ullumbana. You're more than welcome to join us, and meet another tribe you can consider as friends," Da'Meon said.

"I appreciate the offer, but we have already made plans for the event. While I must decline, I'd like to consider the offer next year," Thiros replied.

"The Ti will be hosting, but I'm sure you are welcome to join them and us so long as you introduce yourselves before then. Might I suggest that if they offer to accept you without a treaty on account of being our allies, you accept it."

"Agreed. Spirits willing, perhaps we can all alternate as hosts of all our tribes in future years. It will be good for all our people."

⁂

Later that afternoon, close to dinner time, Sarah and the others returned to the Tano settlement.

"Sawa!" Emilina called out as she ran up to her sister.

"Hey, little sis. Did you miss me?" Sarah asked.

Emilina vigorously nodded her head yes.

"I did, too."

«I'm a little one!» Emilina said.

"I see you've been learning more of our language, too."

"Sarah, welcome back. Why don't you come in for a minute while Emilina shows your father and Molly what else she learned today," Ahsoka said.

With Sarah inside with her mother, Ahsoka said, "Lay down, I'm going to check you out."

"Mom, the other healer checked me out. Aside from my bruised tail, I'm fine."

"Maybe so, but I need to check something else."

Ahsoka pulled out her datapad and activated the basic medical scanning module. She did a complete scan of Sarah from her feet to the tips of her montrals. Satisfied there was nothing about which to be concerned, she deactivated her datapad and returned it to her pouch.

"All clear," Ahsoka said.

"Mom, why don't you believe me?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka looked around. Finally, she told Sarah, "I had to be sure nothing bad happened to you."

"All he did was grab my tail."

"He could have done something you don't know about."

"I was awake the whole time, even if I yawned a lot," Sarah insisted.

Ahsoka looked around again before she told Sarah, "When I was your age, I was abducted and knocked out by the pirates that kidnapped me. When I came to again, it looked like someone did something to me."

"Mom?!" Sarah gasped.

"I had a smudge on my top, like someone may have groped me while I was out cold. It scared me so much, I even worried that they may have done more to me."

"Did they?"

"No, thank the maker. But I had to make sure nothing like that happened to you now. I always worry about that whenever you go away for missions, especially when you were kidnapped in Manila."

"I'm fine, mom."

"Sarah, has anyone ever tried to anything like that to you?"

"I've had guys stare at my chest at the master-padawan social. But, if anyone tried grabbing me there, I'd bite their hands off!"

Ahsoka stifled a small smile. "That might not be a good idea, but I'm glad nobody's tried stuff with you. Just don't tell your father about what I just told you about me, OK?"

Sarah nodded and thought, _Why doesn't she want him to know?_ She then stood up and hugged her mother close.

⁂

Later that evening, Sarah and her father walked together. Sarah didn't need to use the Force to see something bothered him.

"Father, what's wrong?"

Tim, knowing he couldn't lie or hide his thoughts for long, finally replied—albeit reluctantly, "When you were napping at the Zalanos, the healer told me... that the guy who kidnapped you may have drugged your water."

Sarah's eyes widened and she noticed her father shuddering as she shuddered and the tips of her lekku twitched in horror.

 _Was he going to hurt me?_ raced through Sarah's mind.

"That's not all, though. While you were missing, your mom wanted us to check your journal in case you left any clues for us."

 _Please tell me they didn't read it!_ Sarah thought.

Seeing Sarah's nervous look, Tim replied, "Don't worry, she didn't check. I wouldn't let her. Now that you're back, here you go. And here's something else for you."

Sarah smiled as she received her datapad and lightsaber back. Although news of her father's refusal to check her journal surprised her some, she felt relieved to know he didn't.

"Sarah, if anything happens, is it OK if we checked it in case you left us any clues that way?"

Sarah thought for a moment before she said, "I guess, but promise me you'd only check my most recent entry and that's it—and not try reading my older ones or my private ones."

"Fair enough, princess."

⁂

The next afternoon, Sarah and Molly returned to the settlement after running together to prepare for their upcoming cross country season.

"That wasn't too bad," Molly said.

"Yeah. I needed that after what happened yesterday. We made pretty good time, too," Sarah replied.

As the teens passed by a group of teen Togruta, the latter talked among themselves.

«Look at her, acting like everyone believes the old kidnapping excuse.»

«She probably wasn't kidnapped at all.»

«Yeah, she probably decided to fool around with him and lie about it to everyone.»

«She may think it's no big deal where she comes from, but people here will think she's just a ...»

Sarah, who had discreetly activated her datapad to help her translate, did her best to keep from gasping as she read the last word she heard. However, she walked quickly back to the guest hut, ran into her room and started to cry into her pillow.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"They were talking about me, probably hoping I wouldn't know what they were saying. They think I made up being kidnapped and that I did stuff with the guy." Sarah started to cry again as she added, "And they called me a slut!"

"That's so not true! Don't believe them, Sarah. I'll go back there and tell them to go kiss a thimiar or something!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly, no! All you'll do is make things worse for me. I'm just glad nobody else knows"

"It's still not right, Sarah."

⁂

A short time later, Tim came into Sarah's room. Although she had stopped crying, she remained curled up on her bed, still embarrassed by her earlier experience.

"Sarah, what happened? Molly told me someone said stuff to you, but she didn't say what it was. It's not like you to mope all day. Please tell me what's wrong," he said.

 _Thank goodness, but I'm not going to like telling him,_ she thought.

"They... they..." Sarah began, but she couldn't bear to say it out loud again—not to her father. She took a deep breath and telepathically thought to him, _They called me a slut!_

"What?! How could they? Why would they say that about you?"

"They think I lied about being kidnapped and that we did stuff," Sarah replied softly.

"But that's not true at all! I'll get to the bottom of this."

Before Sarah could say anything else, Tim had already left her room.

⁂

Some time later, Tim returned to Sarah's room.

"Well, I learned more than I ever wanted to," he told her.

"What's that?"

"I'm sure you already know how sensitive the lower part of your tails are when they're touched or grabbed."

Sarah nodded.

"Apparently on Shili, when a guy touches the lower part of a female's tails, it's treated the same as if he... umm... feels her up."

Sarah's lekku stripes turned dark navy blue in embarrassment.

"That and the fact you have a bandaged bruise has led to people thinking something rather intimate happened."

"Even though that's all he did, and he did it more to hurt me than anything?"

"Yeah. But it does explain that 'inappropriate contact' charge from yesterday."

Sarah nodded.

"I'm just glad I didn't know this last year. It would have been too awkward to bandage your rear tail when you injured it in Manila."

"Why?"

"The idea of people thinking I was doing something icky with my own daughter would bother me too much."

"Father, please don't think that!" Sarah pleaded. "I know you'd never do stuff like that to me. You were only taking care of my injury, nothing more. If it happened again, I'd want you to take care of it just like last time."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't ignore what it means here. I'm going to have that stuck in my head."

"But Earth is different from Shili. Nobody there's going to know. They won't make a big deal out of it."

As Tim shook his head no, Sarah stood up and hugged her father. However, she frowned slightly when he hugged her around the waist, purposely avoiding any contact with her rear lek.

 _How dare they ruin our relationship!_ Sarah thought.

⁂

Despite the earlier awkward moment, Sarah felt pleased when her father offered to walk with her in the early evening—similar to their regular custom back home. Both deliberately avoided bringing up the events from past couple of days, but Sarah had a question pop up in her mind.

 _Father, I need to know something important,_ she thought to him.

 _What's that?_ He thought back.

 _If that guy did make me do stuff with him, would I have to stop wearing my ring?_

Tim looked at the promise ring on Sarah's right hand—his Christmas gift to her almost three years ago.

 _No. In my mind, if someone forces you to do stuff, that's different from choosing to do it, princess._

Sarah cracked a small smile. Being called by her affectionate nickname almost made up for what happened earlier that afternoon.

"Sarah, maybe it seems innocent, but we should really be using the Force all, even innocently with our telepathy. We don't need any unnecessary trouble. I only did it yesterday to make sure you were OK and you knew we were coming to get you," Tim said.

"That's fine," she replied.

⁂

Back in her room for the night, Sarah activated her datapad, choosing to encrypt her account of what happened the past few days—days she'd just as soon forget ever happened.

 _I really hope tomorrow is a better day_ , she wrote to end her entry.

After deactivating her datapad, Molly said, "Good night, Sarah. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, sleep well, Molly."

Sarah looked across the room where Emilina continued to sleep soundly.

 _If only life was that simple for_ _ **me**_ **,** Sarah thought as she pulled the covers up over her and closed her eyes.


	5. In Walks a Relative

_Earth Date: 2030-08-08_

* * *

Sarah sat down with her family and Molly for breakfast. She remained hopeful the day would go better than yesterday.

As the group ate, Ahsoka couldn't help overhearing chatter from people at adjoining tables. Without warning, she scowled.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

Ahsoka ignored her husband and stood up.

"OK, I've had enough of your lies and malicious rumors about my daughter!" she yelled. Nearly everyone stopped eating and looked at her.

"I get that a lot of time, her injury is associated with something personal, but that's not the case here. Last year, she had it bruised because her back struck a hard object. Why are you so quick to jump to conclusions?

"While I can understand other teens spreading rumors, the adults I've heard spreading them should be ashamed of themselves. What would you do if she was your daughter and everyone started slandering her? Would you just sit idly and let them? I don't think so!"

As Ahsoka sat back down, Sarah cracked a small smile for her mother sticking up for her. However, she buried her face in her hands and her lekku stripes darkened. A moment later, she took a deep breath and looked at her mother.

"I want to go home," Sarah said softly.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"If everyone hates me so much they want to lie about me, I don't want to be here. You told me the first time if they didn't accept me, you'd take us back home. I want to go—the sooner the better."

"But what about the rest of the trip we planned?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Molly said. "My parents would want to know why we came back so soon. I'm not sure you'd want me telling them the reason why we didn't even stay a week and not the two we planned."

Sarah shook her head, not sure what to think to say.

"We'll think about it, OK? But we still might decide to stay," Ahsoka told Sarah.

A few minutes later, the group finished breakfast. As they left the central meeting area, another male from a different table stood up and followed them from a distance.

At the guest hut, Ahsoka said, "Girls, take Emilina inside. We've got stuff to talk about outside."

Once the girls entered the hut, Ahsoka prepared to speak, but the male following them caught up and interrupted her.

"Ahsoka, is it really you?"

Ahsoka turned around. The male looked unfamiliar to her. Sure, he had markings suggesting he may be related to the Tano—markings on his cheeks and arches above his eyes—but so did a number of the tribe. Ahsoka noticed he also wore an akul-tooth headdress, though that only meant he passed his rite of passage and that he possibly was a warrior.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Akuno Tano, your brother. But tell me, why are you with humans?"

Ahsoka froze as she thought, _Brother? I have a brother? Nobody ever told me that. Wouldn't someone tell me if I had a brother when I visited before?_

"This is my husband—or my mate as you say here," she finally told Akuno.

Akuno's eyes narrowed.

"You'd mate with an off-worlder who thinks we're nothing more than venomous inbred savages?!"

 _Where did that come from?_ Tim thought as he observed and listened to the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka asked, taken aback by the question and its tone.

"Are there not enough good warriors for you to choose a mate from?" Akuno asked.

Ahsoka was set to reply, but Sarah walked back outside, hearing the argument.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

Akuno looked at Sarah, and then looked at Ahsoka again, saying, "Not only do you mate with an off-worlder, you let him sire a half-breed with you? I expected better from my older sister. Have you no sense of honor?"

Sarah grew upset upon hearing the words "half-breed." She turned and ran back inside.

"You talk about honor, but you sure aren't acting very honorable if you ask me!" Ahsoka snapped back. "If you're my brother, that means the girl you just insulted is your niece. I may not know much about our ways, but each time I've been here, I've tried to learn what I could. One of the first things I learned is family is first and foremost. If that's true, you need to act like it." Pointing to Tim, she added, "Not only am I your family, but **he's** your family, and so is our daughter—and our younger one, too. If you can't accept that, maybe it's **you** that has no honor!"

Akuno froze. He was raised to trust nobody outside other Togruta. But his sister was correct—the general rule was that family came first.

"You're right," he replied softly. "Family is foremost. But it's going to be difficult to accept having a human family member... and a half-breed one as well."

Tim was set to speak up, but Ahsoka gestured for him to stay quiet and let her speak for now.

"We prefer **our** daughters be called hybrids," she stated firmly.

Akuno nodded.

"I never knew I had a brother. Nobody else told me I had one when I was here before, either. But, what made you come here to look for me?" Ahsoka asked.

"I heard rumors of your survival, and I couldn't believe it. I had to check for myself."

The revelation left Ahsoka nervous; she didn't want word to spread of her presence—or her survival. Still, she remained curious about her sibling.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"No. My mate and daughters are back home. I told them I wanted to visit the Tano, but I didn't say why."

"I'd prefer that word not spread outside your family, if possible."

Akuno nodded.

"I can understand why. You understand I'll want to know more about that, too," he said.

"Only if I know you'll accept my family and not judge me as harshly as you did before."

"You know it will take some getting used to, but I will accept your mate—and your half... err, hybrid daughters. Is the human girl your daughter as well?"

"No, she's Sarah's closest friend, she wanted to come learn about our people. My youngest is only two years old. And I warn you, she looks a bit more human than her sister, so don't say anything rude about her when you meet her."

"And perhaps as a sign you accept her, you can apologize to Sarah," Tim interjected.

"Yes. I owe it to my niece," Akuno replied.

"And after what she's been through, she needs it," Ahsoka stated.

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped. And people started spreading false rumors about her and what happened."

"Who did that? Tell me and I'll set them straight!" Akuno insisted.

"No, it's OK. I already did that. Sarah is still embarrassed about it, though. And what you said to her didn't help any."

"All the more reason to apologize."

"Oh, and Tim has never thought about me as a savage, either. He's been good to me since the day we first met. Sure, we don't always agree, but what couple doesn't experience that? And he most definitely doesn't think I'm venomous or inbred."

Akuno nodded and turned to face Tim, saying, "I can only hope you've been the good mate to my sister that she says you have. I apologize for suggesting you weren't good enough for her."

"I've certainly tried to be good to my family. Let me go inside to tell Sarah you want to apologize to her."

As she sat in the hut's front room, Sarah silently activated her datapad to see if there was anything important to take care of while she was away from home. Molly and Emilina remained in their bedroom.

"Sarah?" Tim said, entering the hut while Akuno waited outside.

"What?" Sarah answered.

"Someone wants to apologize to you."

"Tell him to go away!"

"Normally, I might, but not this time. He really wants to apologize to you."

"He called me a half-breed!" Sarah reminded her father. "I'd rather be called a freak than a half-breed."

"I get that, Sarah. He's apologized to your mother and me, and he wants to apologize to you. He's also your uncle."

Sarah looked on in shock.

 _Uncle? Mom never told me she had a brother,_ Sarah thought.

"Will you at least hear him out? I can't make you accept his apology, but at least give him the chance to do it," Tim said.

Sarah nodded. The idea of seeing her uncle again still left her unenthusiastic after his earlier comments.

Akuno entered the front room and stood a short distance from Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for what I said about you. It was wrong of me to say what I did to a family member."

"You shouldn't have said that about **anyone** ," Sarah replied.

"You're right. I've already apologized to your parents. And now I'm apologizing to you."

"OK," Sarah answered with a nod. "But why did you say it to begin with?"

"I was raised with strict traditions. Seeing you and your father was a shock for me because of what I was taught growing up. But you being my niece means I'll do what I can to accept you as family."

"OK. I take it you haven't met Emi yet?"

"Your sister? No. I've just seen her walking with you."

"She has a small patch of hair on her head, so she looks more human than I do. I **won't** be happy if you insult her or her appearance."

Akuno chuckled and replied, "For being half-Human, you certainly have the protective nature of a Togruta."

"Molly, can you bring Emi out?" Sarah called into their bedroom.

* * *

Inside the guest hut's front room, Akuno greeted Emilina fondly upon learning her name. Much to Sarah's surprise, he said nothing about the small patch of hair on Emilina's forehead. Everyone listened intently as Akuno shared more about himself.

"My parents missed Ahsoka a great deal after she was taken away. A little over a standard year later, they were pleased to learn they would be having another youngling—me. I imagine that makes me five years younger than you, Ahsoka, more or less. Anyways, our parents were especially pleased to know I wasn't like you, ensuring I wouldn't be taken away from them as well. They apparently had great hopes for me; the name Akuno is an Old Togruti word for 'akul killer.'

"Our parents died when I was nearly six standard years old. They died with the greatest honor our people know—defending the tribe from a large pack of raging akuls. Our paternal grandparents felt they were too old to raise a youngling my age. So, I was sent to live with our maternal grandparents. Their tribe is very strict with tradition. I was raised learning that off-worlders are not to be trusted because they hold unbecoming prejudices against tribal Togruta."

"The savage thing you mentioned?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. That's why I reacted the way I did to learn you mated with a human and had another present with you. In my mind, you disrespected everything I was ever taught."

"You said you had a family. How many kids do you have?"

"It's my mate and two daughters—14 standard years and 12."

* * *

Akuno stayed with the group through lunch. As Ahsoka finished, eating she said, "It's a shame to learn I have a brother if we have to leave so soon."

"Really? Why leave now?" Akuno asked.

"As I mentioned before, Sarah's had some bad experiences, and she wants to go home sooner than we planned."

"That is a shame, Sarah. If you leave now, you'll miss the upcoming festival."

"Is it really that important?" Sarah asked.

"If you've come to learn more about our people's traditions, it's probably one of the most important traditions you can learn about."

Sarah thought for a moment.

"I guess we can see if things get better. But I hope you'd stay to teach us more about it. Who better to teach us than someone raised respecting tradition?" she asked Akuno.

Akuno smiled and answered, "As much as I'd love to celebrate with you, I can't stay here by myself until then. I must return to my family. But we can return in a few days so our families can meet each other and celebrate together."

"I'd like that."

"Me, too," Molly added. "This festival sounds very interesting."

"It's just as interesting to see off-worlders taking interest in our customs. It's an unexpected surprise."

"I've always had an interest in different customs and cultures, so this will be a good learning experience for me, too," Tim said.

Akuno nodded and looked at Emilina.

"I hope she eventually learns more about our ways once she's old enough to appreciate it. But for now, I must leave. I promise to see you again in a few rotations." Turning towards Ahsoka, he told her, "And I hope you will share what you can of your story."

"We'll see, Ahsoka replied."

"Until next time."

Akuno then left the Tano settlement to return to his own.

* * *

Sarah spent her afternoon with the warriors again. Before she joined them, however, she removed the bandage on her rear lek. Thankfully, the bruise was small enough that she hoped it would go unnoticed. Although Tim expressed concern about what people said and might still say, Sarah reminded him that they might not say more after Ahsoka's public scolding. Fortunately, Sarah was greeted warmly by the rest of the warriors not otherwise busy for the afternoon.

"As I was telling the others, we shall begin preparing for our exhibition," Zinubra told Sarah.

"Oh, what kind of exhibition?"

"I'm sure by now you've heard of the coming Ullumbana festival. We alternate hosting events with the Ti; this year is our year to host. Part of the festivities include exhibitions performed by a select number of each tribe's warriors—separately and with a combined group of the two. As part of our lessons today, I and others will look at the rest of you to see who we feel is skilled enough to be part of the exhibition this year."

"That's interesting, when will you pick?"

"We'll make our decisions both today and tomorrow. But let's get back to today's lesson."

Sarah nodded and thought, _I wonder who will qualify?_

* * *

Later that afternoon, before the evening meal, Sarah and Molly changed for another run together.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, let's tell your dad so he doesn't worry."

As they left the hut, Tim and Da'Meon talked together a short distance away.

"Father, Molly and I are going on a run before dinner," Sarah said.

"Alright. Just watch out for the akuls, or you'll set personal bests out there," Tim replied.

Molly rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon, Sarah, let's go before he thinks of something else witty to say."

As the teens left, Da'Meon asked Tim, "What's this running they do?"

"We have what's called a cross country team," Tim replied. "People run a five kilometer [3.1 mile] race to see who finishes first. Ideally, teams of five compete together and the best team score wins."

"I've never heard of that kind of sport, but perhaps it would be something to keep our warriors prepared for action at a moment's notice."

"Maybe, but keep in mind that not everyone enjoys running, and not every able-bodied warrior may be capable of running that distance, either."

"Valid points. Still, you've given me something to consider."

* * *

The next day, Sarah joined the warriors for another training session that doubled as rehearsal for their upcoming exhibitions.

"Alright. Everybody's doing a good job, but I can only select so many of you for the exhibition," Zinubra said as he and another colleague stood together. "After this session, we will select the last four of you. Keep in mind we also try to combine veterans with new people so we have a mix of warriors representing the present and future generations."

Sarah nodded, eager to begin. Over the past couple of days, most people were polite to her again. Sure, a few of the teen girls ignored her now and a few of the boys seemed to pay more attention to her as she walked past, but Sarah did her best to not be bothered and learn what she could.

On cue, Sarah grabbed a spear and held in both hands as if she was defending the group from an imaginary foe. A short time later, she shifted her feet and crossed her spear with the person beside her.

 _You know, this almost feels as if I'm dancing,_ Sarah thought.

With that in mind, Sarah completed the remainder of the rehearsal imagining she was dancing as she did her various moves with her spear.

"Very good," Zinubra told everyone. "While we will still have practice for our joint exhibition, we can't do that until the Ti join us with their group. And, I need to select that last of ours."

Zinubra and his colleague once again discussed something in near-whispered Togruti. Sarah could make out an occasional word, but not enough to learn anything about their decisions.

"OK, here is the next group we've selected to represent the Tano in this year's Ullumbana Exhibitions: Paalos, Zasha, Shalene, and Sarah. It wasn't an easy choice, but you've all shown great skill we wish to recognize this year. The rest of you did well, and we will select the rest of our group tomorrow. I hope the rest of you will support your warrior brothers and sisters during the festival."

Sarah looked to see that the first two selected along with her were an adult male and female respectively. She joined the others in congratulatory applause as she smiled knowing both she and her cousin would be part of the group.

"We did it, Sarah, I can't believe it!" Shalene said.

"I know. But we're cousins and warriors, so it makes sense," Sarah replied.

"Ladies, congratulations," Paalos told Sarah and Shalene. "If you do as well as you did today, you will proudly represent the Tano."

"Thanks," Sarah replied as she bowed respectfully.

"Alright, we still have more to work on this morning. Some of you could benefit from learning how to use a bow and arrow. Let's take some time to work on that," Zinubra said.

* * *

 _Earth Date: 2030-08-10_

* * *

Sarah grew more excited for the upcoming festival. With her Uncle supposedly returning to the Tano the next day along with his family, Sarah found herself eager to meet them—provided they were more welcoming of her this time.

As she finished breakfast, she noticed some tribe members seemed to work on different tasks than usual.

"What's going on today?" Sarah asked Shalene.

"Everyone is slowly preparing for the festival, Sarah."

"I thought it was just something for remembering the dead."

"No, there's more to it than that—and our exhibitions. The Ti will come here each day and our people will spend the first part of the day bartering their goods while our younglings will learn more abut the night's activities in group settings. There will also be entertainment."

"Wow, there's more to it than I thought. And it's more than one day?"

"It's three days in all."

"Cool. Now I see why my uncle said it was so important."

«Where Uncle Kuno?» Emilina asked.

"He's coming tomorrow, little sis," Sarah replied. «Tomorrow,» she repeated, remembering to help Emilina remember what she learned of the language so far.

Emilina smiled as Sarah looked at her.

 _I'm surprised her hair really hasn't grown much since she was born,_ Sarah thought.

"Do you have festivals like this?" Da'Meon asked Tim.

"Not exactly. But every four years, we spend a few days in various competitions where the competitors are grouped by age."

"You seem to enjoy sporting competition more there, it seems."

"Perhaps, but people have different beliefs at home. So, it would be difficult to have a festival such as this there. Sporting competition is more universal back home. But we do have an event that would be similar to your people showcasing their skills as warriors. So maybe that counts as common ground."

"I guess there are many ways to celebrate," Da'Meon conceded.

"Indeed."

* * *

Later that night, Sarah recorded another entry in her journal covering the past couple of days. After writing about the upcoming festival, she added,

 _Today, Molly and I went for another run. Father seemed a bit flustered to see us wearing just our bra tops because it was too hot to wear shirts over them. When we teased him about it, he just made a comment about Molly having more freckles from being out in the sun so much since we've been here._

 _I know this is short, but I'm trying to conserve power so I can write more about the festival._

 _~ Sarah ~_


	6. Ullumbana, Day 1

_Earth Date: 2030-08-12_

* * *

Sarah woke up, stretched, and quickly changed clothes before anyone else woke up. Akuno surprised everyone by bringing his family to the Tano settlement last night instead of this morning. He introduced everyone to his mate, Kaama, and his daughters, Azielle and Shiri. When the latter three looked on in surprise at Ahsoka's family and Molly, Akuno reminded them that they were relatives and should be treated as such—except for Molly, whom he introduced as Sarah's closest friend that wished to learn more about life on Shili. Thankfully, Akuno's family accepted them before everyone turned in for the night.

Once everyone else woke up, dressed, and ate breakfast, the periphery of the central meeting area became an open-air marketplace of sorts. Akuno insisted on taking Ahsoka and Emilina with him someplace. Tim sought out Da'Meon once again while Sarah and Molly walked together. Sarah did her best to translate a conversation between two women that appeared to be jewel makers. Most of the Ti were easy to recognize because many of them had white patches around their eyes, red skin, or both.

«You've outdone yourself this time,» a presumed Ti woman stated.

«You're just as skilled,» her Tano counterpart replied. «I'm willing to trade two of these and three of those for four of your silver ones.»

«Do you have any green ones this year? I'd trade you one of my dark sky stones for one of those. My niece is coming of age and I want something special for her.»

«It's a deal!»

"They're trading their jewels?" Molly asked.

"Well, it's not like they have money here. At least I've never seen any. It makes sense they'd trade other things of value, like gems and jewelry," Sarah replied.

"I guess you're right, Sarah. I wish I knew. Maybe I could find something worth trading for and bring something they might find valuable."

"I didn't know about this either. But if we ever come back, maybe we can get something then."

As Sarah looked around, she noticed most people appeared to be dressed nicer than usual. Most women wore dresses or light tops and skirts, and the few women that wore shoes appeared to wear wedge sandals. The men wore vests and tan pants.

* * *

Elsewhere, Raenna and a youngling teacher from the Ti worked together with a group of younglings in the two to four-year age range. Akuno stayed to watch as Emilina joined the group. Ahsoka opted to help Cayanna and another Ti instructor work with the younglings aged five to eight years old.

"We need to start Ullumbana off properly by making sure there's no evil spirits. It will be your job to help drive away the evil. Half of you will make akul masks and the others will drive away the akul with these beans," Raenna told the group. A large bowl of beans specifically designated for this particular custom stood on a table.

Although Emilina wasn't given the chance to make a mask, she appeared captivated by the morning's events so far.

"Are you looking forward to driving away the evil?" Akuno asked her.

Emilina nodded her head yes and smiled.

"In that case, let's show your family what you learned today when we're done."

* * *

Elsewhere, Tim and Da'Meon discussed the morning's events.

"I see everything is shaping up nicely. When will the ceremonies take place?" Tim asked.

"The more solemn ceremonies take place after the evening meal. We also try to end them before it gets too late, so that the Ti can return to their settlement before the akuls become active."

"That makes sense. Today almost seems like more of a festival with people gathering to exchange their goods or friendly conversation."

"That's why we interchangeably refer Ullumbana as 'the festival.' It's not just to remember the dead, but also a way to celebrate life at the same time."

"That's a good sentiment, especially for this summer. I don't know if you heard, but my mother—Sarah's grandmother—died recently. She was Sarah's last surviving grandparent."

"Yes, Sarah said that when you first arrived here. I will keep your mother in my thoughts tonight."

"Oh, that's right. With everything that happened last week, I couldn't remember. I still have a question, though. If this is a festival for your people, is it appropriate for us to remember the dead if they're human?"

Da'Meon nodded and replied, "This may not be the norm for our festival, but she was important to your family—and you **are** the mate of my cousin—so I will remember her as I would any of my other family members I plan to honor tonight."

" _Kotisi,_ " [thank you] Tim answered.

"You've learned some our language, I see."

"I know it's impossible for me to ever speak it fluently, but I wanted to learn a few important words or phrases—this being one of them."

"I'm truly impressed. But, I best be going. It's almost time for the midday meal, and I need to meet with the Ti chieftess."

"Very well," Tim replied, bowing respectfully.

* * *

Everyone except for Emilina sat down at a table and ate lunch. A short time later, Akuno and Emilina joined the group. Akuno gave Emilina a handful of beans and pointed towards her family.

"Rawr!" Emilina said, imitating an akul's growl as she threw beans at her father.

"Hey! What's that for, little one?" Tim asked.

"It's part of today's customs. We drive away evil spirits with the bean-throwing. Normally, someone dresses as an akul to represent the evil, and others throw beans at the akul, driving it—and the evil—away."

"Are you telling me I'm evil?"

Emilina giggled and threw another handful of beans at her father.

"Oof! I think you cast enough evil away from here, Emilina. Once you eat lunch, maybe you can find evil someplace else in need of driving away."

"Azi, are you and your sister OK?" Akuno asked.

"Yes father," Azielle replied softly. "Their festival has been very exciting so far."

"I found a gift for Shiri when she has her next life day," Kaama added.

As Sarah finished her lunch, she said, "I have to go. The warriors are having one last rehearsal before our exhibition tomorrow."

"Good luck, Sarah. Make us proud," Akuno told her.

* * *

Back with the warriors, Sarah listened to Zinubra's announcement.

"Welcome back. As you see, we have our warriors from the Ti with us today. We will be giving them a preview of tomorrow's exhibition and they will give us a preview of theirs. If we have time, we will start to work on our join exhibition where we join together for an exhibition to wrap up our festival."

"It's a pleasure to be here again," the Ti hunt master replied. "It's good to see new faces as well. The spirits of our past warriors should be honored to know you will represent them in the coming days."

"Alright. Let's show our guests a small sample of what we've been working on, shall we? On my signal?"

 _Just like dancing,_ Sarah reminded herself.

After they finished and the Ti showed a sample of their exhibition, Sarah asked, "Do the exhibitions mean anything?"

"A good question, Mighty Princess, as this is your first festival. As you know, we are hosting the Ti this year. Our exhibition is a symbolic way to welcome them as our guests for the festival. Their exhibition is a symbol of them accepting our hospitality and showing their gratitude for our continued cooperation with each other," Zinubra told her.

"Wow, that's awesome."

* * *

Before the evening meal began, Da'Meon addressed everyone. With two tribes assembled together, there appeared to be few—if any—open seats left. However, both tribes' members intermingled as if they interacted with each other on a daily basis.

"It's my pleasure as chief of the Tano to welcome everyone for the start of Ullumbana," he said.

Everyone cheered and applauded loudly.

"This year's Ullumbana is a special one as it marks the first one with Iria as the chieftess of the Ti. I look forward to working with her to ensure her first Ullumbana as chieftess pleases the spirits of those who passed and those whom we honor in the coming days."

Iria stood beside Da'Meon and said, "Thank you, Da'Meon. It's a great honor to join you as leader of my people. Just as I promised to continue to maintain our peaceful accord—one that has existed without treaty—I look forward to this festival and learning more about the teamwork that we've shown for as long as I can remember. May our celebration be one of great honor."

Finally, both Da'Meon and Iria spoke together, saying, «May we honor the spirits by showing honor to others.»

Once Ahsoka finished eating, she looked to see if Sarah was done as well.

"Sarah, come with me, there's something I want to do with you," Ahsoka said.

"OK, mom," Sarah replied.

The two walked to a table in what was the front of the central gathering area—a table reserved for each tribe's leaders and elders.

"Ahsoka, Sarah, how are you tonight?" Da'Meon asked.

"We're fine, but I came here to spoke to the Ti chieftess. With what I've learned about tradition, I didn't realize the Ti had a female chief."

"The Ti may be a simple tribe as any other, sister, but anyone that shows the traits of a leader is recognized by our people. Perhaps other tribes find the idea of a chieftess unsettling, but the Ti have accepted me as they have our prior leaders," Iria replied.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect."

"None taken, my sister. Besides, Da'Meon's eldest is female. Perhaps she will become your next leader when the time comes," Iria added with a small smile.

"Perhaps. Anyways, This is my daughter, Sarah. My other daughter and mate are finishing their meal. The last time I was here, I heard the news that you lost Shaak Ti. I never had the chance to offer proper condolences, so we wish to do that now."

"That was over two standard years ago. Why now?"

"I normally don't stay with the tribe, and this is my first chance to do this since then."

Iria blinked her navy blue eyes before she said, "In that case, your condolences are appreciated. It's good that you returned in time to observe our people's customs and celebrate Ullumbana with us. I challenge you and your family to remember the spirits of our past warriors in hopes we all join them someday."

"Thank you. And may you be a successful leader—and elder—for the Ti."

"Thank you, sister."

"I look forward to this, too. I'll even be part of the exhibitions," Sarah said.

"Most impressive. Sarah, it was?"

"Yes."

"If this is your first Ullumbana, Sarah, you already seem to have grasped the spirit of the festival. I hope this won't be your last."

Sarah smiled in response to Iria's comments.

"Let's go, Sarah. I think it's time to get ready for the opening of the festival."

As Ahsoka and Sarah left to rejoin their family, a teen male from the Ti watched Sarah walk by.

"Sharl?" the teen's father asked. "Sharl, are you going to answer me?"

"Sorry, father," Sharl replied. "That girl looked very lovely. I've never seen her before."

"She looks a little young for you, judging from her lekku. Besides, I want you to tell me if you want to help me with my tracking lessons tomorrow."

"Of course, father. I wouldn't miss that for anything. I want to be known for my tracking skills, too."

"Just like your father, grandfather, and his father before him."

* * *

At dusk, the central area had been transformed. Small lanterns that seemed to hover in mid air lit up a path to the central area and a makeshift stage.

"Although the Ti must leave soon so they return to their settlement in time, we will mark the beginning of Ullumbana's sacred opening with our customary music."

Musicians played flute-like instruments made from hollow akul bones and banged stick-like instruments together. Individuals from each tribe gathered together to sing a song that included each alternating lines before they sang the conclusion together.

As the music ended, everyone applauded. However, everyone left in silence. Sarah didn't understand the abrupt silence. However, she said nothing, not wanting to disturb anyone. Still, she felt as if the mood had suddenly changed.

Because the guest hut had a larger front room than his own hut did, Akuno brought his family to the guest hut. His family carried various items the others didn't recognize. Akuno silently beckoned for everyone to wait outside for a moment. Akuno placed three small bowls outside the doorway. Kaama poured a liquid into one of them. In another, Azielle placed a sweet cake made from milled turu-grass seeds and red beans—the same beans used in the earlier ceremony in which Emilina participated. Finally, Shiri placed a small slice of thimiar meat into the third bowl. With that done, Akuno nodded, and motioned for everyone to enter the hut. He then produced a few candles from a pouch and carefully lit them.

"Thank you for honoring our tradition that we begin this portion of each night's ceremony in silence. Normally, there are parts that would be spoken in our language. With some of you not speaking it fluently, we will conduct it in Basic so that you may understand and appreciate it more," Akuno told everyone.

"First, let me begin by explaining what happened outside. As we remember our dead, we want to be prepared should they choose to honor us with their presence. The food we left outside is a symbolic meal to let them know they are welcome here—welcome to rest and be part of our celebration should they desire."

 _Ghosts eat?_ Sarah thought. She looked over at Emilina. The toddler fluttered her eyes some, but she looked determined to remain awake for whatever ceremony took place.

"Ullumbana is a celebration of themes. Tonight, our theme is the past, and we take time to remember the warriors in our family's past that they may have an honorable afterlife and that we may strive to do the same. Please take a moment to silently remember those that went before us."

 _I have to remember our parents,_ Ahsoka thought. _I wish I knew more about them, but knowing they died as warriors means they deserve to be recognized._

 _I remember my parents. Although it took them time, I'm grateful for the time they had with their granddaughters, no matter how short it was. I can only hope Sarah can realize that completing her training and her graduation will please her grandparents, even if only in spirit,_ Tim thought.

 _I'm not sure what to think about,_ Molly thought. _We're not warriors at home, but I'm sure I have relatives that did great things. I guess they deserve some kind thoughts tonight._

Emilina, although too young to truly understand the ceremony, appeared to scrunch her face up as if she thought about something as well.

Sarah thought for a minute, but she interrupted the silence.

"Uncle Akuno, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Sarah. That's one way to learn, no?" Akuno replied.

"Can I remember my grandparents tonight even though they're human? My grandma died not too long ago."

"I don't see a reason why not. They may not have been warriors, but if you think they lived honorably, then go ahead and think of them."

After giving Sarah a chance to think about her grandparents, Akuno spoke again.

"May the dead we remember today and the spirits of all warriors past enjoy the rewards of the great afterlife. For the next part, I'll ask you to repeat what I say. May the spirits watch over us and guide us."

"May the spirits watch over us and guide us," everyone repeated.

"May we be mindful of the lessons we learned and strive for honor every day."

The rest of the group repeated the line.

"May we live in a way that people will remember us when we become spirits."

Once again, the group repeated the line Akuno recited.

Akuno asked Sarah and Azielle to help him blow out the candles.

"Just as these candles extinguish, our own lives will end some day. Although death is inevitable, we can still live on in others' memories, if we give them reason to remember us."

Akuno and his family gathered the items they brought.

"Tim, can you put Emilina to bed? I need to do something else tonight," Ahsoka said.

"Sure," he replied.

As Akuno and his family prepared to return to their hut for the night, Ahsoka stopped her brother.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong? Was it the ceremony?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. I found it quite beautiful. It wasn't the same, but it reminded me of the service we had when Tim's mother passed away. I have something I want to ask you—something I've wanted to know ever since you came back."

"So ask. I'll be happy to tell you."

"Can you tell me anything else about our parents?"

Akuno looked at his sister and took a deep breath.

"I've told you all I can tell you already," he conceded.

"You can't tell me anything more about who they were or what they were like—or even their names?"

"I'm afraid not, Ahsoka. Remember, I was only five standard years old when they died. I didn't know any of that information. I was simply too young."

Ahsoka looked down at the ground and began to cry.

Akuno hugged his sister warmly and told her, "There now, don't do that. Our parents died with honor, remember?"

Ahsoka looked up and made eye contact with Akuno.

"It's not that. Ever since my first trip to Shili almost four years ago, I've wanted to get Sarah more interested in her Togruta self. I've wanted so much to be able to tell her more about her family, especially her Tano grandparents, but I haven't been able to tell her anything. And it's not just her; I've wanted it for **me** , too. I have **no** memories of our parents, Akuno; none. Anything I could learn would help me learn more about myself. How can I set an example for Sarah to embrace her heritage if **I** can't do it?"

Ahsoka's words and reactions shocked Akuno.

"I had no idea you felt this way. If I did, I would have never questioned your upbringing when we first met. You have no idea how much I wish I could help you and your family, but I can't tell you what you want to know."

"It's OK," Ahsoka whispered. "At least we get to meet each other. If the rest of this festival is just as impressive as tonight, I'll be glad our paths crossed."

"Indeed. I do hope on the last day, you'll tell us about your life over the years. That way, we can preserve your story."

"Only if you keep it a secret. I can't let too many people know who I am. It could endanger any of us if the wrong people know I survived."

"You have my word, Ahsoka. I will tell my family not to share anything about you to others."

"Even if your tribe asks what you've been doing with the Tano?"

"Hmm, that may pose a problem, but I hope to find a solution before then."

Ahsoka nodded. "I might not tell you everything, but I'll tell you the important parts."

"Thank you. I should retire, though. It is late, and I want to see what my daughters thought about today."

Ahsoka nodded, replying, "I should do the same and see what Sarah and Molly thought."

"We will see each other tomorrow. Fear not, Ahsoka, you **will** learn more of your heritage, even if it's not what you thought or hoped for during your stay."

"Thanks, and good night."

* * *

With Emilina sound asleep in her cot, Sarah prepared to change for the night and turned her back to Molly.

"What did you think of tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what to think, Sarah. It was kind of sad to think about dead family members, but it was also kind of cool how we did it—if that makes any sense."

"I think I know what you mean. I didn't realize we got to repeat stuff at the ceremony."

"Me either. I wonder what they left outside, though, besides the thimiar meat."

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask Uncle Akuno tomorrow."

"OK, I will."

As Sarah picked up her datapad again and resumed her latest journal entry, she said "I can't believe Emi is conked out already."

"I can," Molly replied, "She barely stayed awake for the ceremony. She really struggled to stay awake at the end."

"Yeah. I just wish we could come back and celebrate is again when she's older and can understand what we're doing."

"Maybe she will."

"I don't know. I still don't think it's completely safe yet to be coming here all the time. I don't think mom wants to start coming here all the time yet."

"Stay positive, Sarah. Someday, you'll have the chance. Or, you can always teach her yourself."

Sarah nodded, replying, "I can't wait to see what else happens this week."

"Oh, that reminds me. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Molly. Oh, hey. Today is the 12th back home. It's Master Del's birthday."

"Cool. I wonder what she's doing."

"Me too. I hope she did something fun and didn't stress out over wedding plans."

Molly nodded and yawned. I'm ready to go to sleep. See you in the morning, Sarah."

"Good night, Molly."


	7. Ullumbana, Day 2

_Earth Date: 2030-08-13_

* * *

Tim woke up with a start, thanks to a kiss from Ahsoka.

"You seem in a better mood this morning, especially after you looked troubled last night," Tim replied, caressing Ahsoka's rear lek.

"I asked Akuno about our parents. But since he was so young when they died, he couldn't tell me anything else about them. I still wish I knew more, but I want to move past that and enjoy today," Ahsoka replied.

"Let's hope today is better, then. Let's get dressed and go eat."

In the other room, Sarah and Emilina woke up. Molly, however, was already awake and dressed.

"Why are you up already?" Sarah asked.

"I decided to go clean up," Molly replied.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"You actually bathed in the river?" Sarah whispered.

"Of course? Haven't you?"

Sarah's lekku stripes darkened as she said, "I have, I just wait until it's late enough that nobody else is around."

"There's nobody else around first thing in the morning, so that helps. Otherwise, I think I'd feel weird about it like you."

"It's still embarrassing. I don't want anyone to see me that way."

"Eh, I don't think it's that big a deal here, especially with what Shalene told me when she gave me that top to wear. I wouldn't do it at home, though. My mom would definitely freak out. And, I wouldn't want my friends to find out."

Sarah laughed, answering, "You're right about that."

"Sawa, I hungry," Emilina said.

"Alright, little sis. Let's get dressed and go eat then."

A short time later, as every sat down, Emilina grew excited.

"Unca Kuno!" she called out.

"That's right, Emilina. I'm here," Akuno replied as he sat down across from her.

* * *

Later that morning, Molly looked around at the artisans bartering their goods.

 _I wish I had something of value I could offer. Some of that jewelry is so cool I'd love to bring something home and show mom,_ she thought.

Molly stopped to look at a table full of rings, necklaces and bracelets. As she looked, the woman on the other side of the table asked her, "Do you see something you like?"

"This necklace is very nice. My mom would like it, I think. And I think my best friend would like this bracelet. I wish I could get them, but I don't think I have anything of value I could offer you," Molly replied.

"That's too bad. Both would make good gifts."

Molly stuck her hand in her pocket, unexpectedly finding change there. She pulled it out and saw she had two quarters, two dimes, and three pennies.

The artisan looked curiously at the round metal pieces, saying, "Did you make those?"

"Oh, no. Where I live, we use it as money."

"Oh, I see." Looking at the pennies, the artisan added, "I've never seen anything that color before. I'd love to have those to see what I could make from it."

"There's only three of them, you probably couldn't make much."

"Maybe not, but I could combine it with something else. I tell you what, if you give me all your metal pieces, you can have your choice of one item here."

"Really, that's a fair trade?"

"I think so, or I wouldn't have suggested it. What would you like?"

 _I really want to get something for mom, but Sarah turns 16 in a month. She deserves a nice present. Sorry, mom, you'll have to wait until next time, if I ever come back_ , Molly thought.

"How about that silver bracelet?" she asked.

"Very well. You've made an excellent choice," the artisan replied.

As Molly received the bracelet, she gave her coins the woman and said, "Thanks!"

"And thank you."

As Molly walked away, she thought, _I hope Sarah likes it when I give it to her next month. I still can't believe I was able to get it for her._

* * *

Elsewhere, Sarah sat in on a Togruti lesson. Today, younger students partnered with older ones to help the former improve their speaking skills. Sarah felt pleased to be paired with her sister as the instructors asked the older students to review basic words and questions with their younger counterparts.

«What's your name?» Sarah asked.

«Emi!» Emilina replied, using her sister's nickname for her.

Sarah smiled, saying, «Good job, little sis.»

«I'm little one.»

«Yes, you are. How old are you?»

Emilina looked at Sarah and held up two fingers.

«Do you know how to say 'two' yet?»

Emilina looked at Sarah for a minute before she shook her head no.

«Two years,» Sarah told her. "Can you say that?"

«Two years,» Emilina repeated.

"That's it. You're learning fast."

Emilina smiled and Sarah noticed her blue-gray lekku stripes seemed slightly brighter.

 _If this keeps up, she'll know more than I do soon. I just wish we could practice more at home,_ Sarah thought.

* * *

"Yeah, it's so cool, father. Emi is speaking the language pretty good for her age,"

"Actually, they say if a child can learn a language by three years old, there's a better chance of it being spoken fluently with little to no accent," Tim replied.

"I just wish we could keep speaking it at home so she doesn't forget it."

"Maybe when you're at home on weekends, you can say stuff to her now and then. That way both of you can remember what you've learned."

"That's a good idea. Maybe mom can join us, too," Sarah answered.

"And even though I don't have head-tails, I've tried to learn a few words and phrases, too."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

That afternoon, despite the humidity, both the Tano and Ti warriors separately performed one last rehearsal for their individual exhibitions later that night.

"Great job, everyone," Zinubra told his group. "Take some water and relax. You've earned the break."

Sarah wiped perspiration off her forehead and grabbed a portion of water.

"Very difficult for you?" Shalene asked.

"It doesn't get this warm here back home. I'm still not used to it," Sarah admitted.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me that much. But I've lived her all my life, and you haven't."

"Yeah. I bet if it was the other way around, and you were visiting us, you might think it was a bit cold."

"You're probably right."

"Shalene, it's good to see you again," a voice from behind them called out.

Shalene turned to see Zaala, the granddaughter of a Ti elder and a warrior for her tribe.

"Zaala, it's good to see you again as well," Shalene replied.

"Indeed. I look forward to your presentation. Are your parents well?"

Shalene nodded as she answered, "They're busy as always, but they're fine."

"Who's your colleague? I haven't seen her before until the other day."

"This is my cousin, Sarah. This is her first Ullumbana and she was selected for the exhibition."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah. You're a bit young for a warrior."

"She completed her rite of passage at 12, Zaala."

Zaala looked on in surprise. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. My mom did it at the same age," Sarah replied.

"And yet this is your first festival?"

"We live elsewhere, but we chose to visit our tribe during the festival."

"Very good. I look forward to seeing you perform tonight. And maybe we'll see more of you as well."

"Same here."

* * *

After the evening meal and time to change into clothes more appropriate for the festival and cooler weather, Akuno and his family joined Tim's family and Molly—except for Sarah who prepared for the exhibition.

Akuno looked over to see Ahsoka wearing a knee-length dress that nearly concealed the leggings she wore underneath her boots.

"You definitely dressed for the occasion, but are the boots really necessary?" he asked his sister.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose as she replied, "I've never been into the whole 'Togruta go barefoot' thing. The only time was when I was expecting Sarah and Emilina and they were too uncomfortable."

"I guess your living most of your life off-world is a good enough reason. Still, I'm impressed you'd name your daughter after someone in our people's lore."

"Actually, it was Sarah's idea," Ahsoka said.

Akuno looked on in surprise.

"What made her choose that?"

"She heard the legend during our first trip here. Apparently she liked the name so much she was quick to suggest it when Emilina arrived a little sooner than we planned."

"I'm quite impressed."

"You should tell her that. Ever since that trip, she's taken much interest in her heritage. If you get a chance, see for yourself."

"I will," Akuno promised. "For now, I look forward to seeing her in this exhibition."

The group arrived at the central meeting area. Once again, the lanterns lit a path and directed everyone to the tables.

As both Tano and Ti assembled for the night's activity, Sarah looked around and noticed that nobody sat on the pillows that rested on the ground in what appeared be the front row.

 _Are those for the elders or important people?_ Sarah thought.

With most—if not everyone—assembled, Da'Meon and Iria stood together.

"Tonight, as a testimonial to our long-standing rapport, select warriors chosen by our hunt masters will perform their individual exhibitions tonight," Da'Meon stated.

"As chieftess of your guests, it pleases me to see my people show symbolic acceptance of your hospitality. May it continue until time ceases," Iria replied.

As the Tano warriors took to the makeshift stage, Emilina pointed forward.

"Sawa!" she called out from her father's lap.

"That's right, that's your sister. But it's time to be quiet and watch her," Tim whispered into her right lek.

Although the darkness partially concealed them, a number of musicians started to play drums and rhythm sticks.

The Tano warriors danced what looked a pantomime of warriors in the scrub lands. It appeared half were on the lookout as sentinels while the other half pantomimed the act of stalking invisible prey. Without warning, some warriors—including Sarah—acted if they were going to throw their spears. Next, everyone looked as if they had made a kill and sized up imaginary akuls.

Suddenly, an older warrior beckoned to the others and pointed. He then motioned to the opposite side of the stage with a "come here" gesture.

The Ti warriors acted as if they, too, sized the imaginary kill. They then danced with their spears in what looked like a congratulatory act.

As the music's tempo sped up, the Tano acted as if they invited the Ti to join them. The Ti responded by acting as if they remained uncertain about accepting the invitation. However, one of the older Tano warriors walked over to the Ti and extended a hand in friendship. Satisfied that the offer was sincere, the oldest Ti warrior in the group took the mans hand, shook it, and embraced it. The two groups then left the stage as friends, both as part of the ceremony and in reality.

The music grew to a crescendo even after the warriors left the stage before ending with a loud bang. At that point everyone cheered and shook hands with those around them. Emilina, despite a yawn, seemed happy when a couple of individuals took time to shake her hand as well as her fathers.

Similar to the night before, the ceremony ended with softer music as everyone slowly left the central area in silence.

* * *

Back at the guest hut, Akuno had his daughters bring the same items from the night before as they prepared for the night's solemn Ullumbana ceremony.

"Sarah, how about you and Molly helping Azi and Shiri set up?" Akuno asked.

"OK," Sarah replied.

"Akuno, I have a question, what is the stuff we're leaving out for the... ghosts? I know the meat is thimiar, but what about the rest?"

"A good question. I'm surprised nobody asked last night. Perhaps I should have told you, though. This is an alcoholic ale that is popular in the tribes. The spirits have more than earned the privilege of enjoying it should they desire. Sarah and Azi are leaving small cakes made of red beans and milled seeds of turu-grass. And, you're right that Shiri and you are leaving small portions of thimiar meat for any guests that may grace us with their presence. However, to avoid waste, I tend to make the portions small," Akuno told Molly.

"Thimi?" Emilina asked as she toddled over to her uncle.

Akuno picked Emilina up and held her.

"That's right, it's thimiar. You're learning so much, little one," he replied.

With the food set out again for the night, everyone reentered the guest hut. There, Akuno said, "Sarah, before we start, I want to say you did a good job with your exhibition."

"Thanks," Sarah answered. "It was hard, but it was fun, too. Everyone did a good job."

"I liked it, too," Molly said.

"I... I wish I could be a warrior like you someday. I think you're far braver than I, though," Azi told Sarah.

"It wasn't easy, and I was nervous a bit. But, I still did it. Maybe you can, too, some day. It hasn't always been fun, but I've enjoyed most of my time here," Sarah replied.

"You're so different, but it's cool," Shiri said softly.

Sarah nodded and thought, _Are they ashamed that they're not warriors or something? They shouldn't feel that way._

"You can talk more later, if we have a chance," Akuno interjected. "Now, it's time to start our ceremony."

After everyone quieted down and looked at Akuno, he started to speak again.

"Today, our theme is the present. It's important to remember the spirits of warriors past, but we must also remember to conduct ourselves honorably in the present. That way, we will be judged worthy of the great afterlife. It wont be long before the present becomes the past, and we must live accordingly if we wish to be remembered as favorably as those we remember now."

Kaama once again lit candles before Akuno continued speaking.

"Spirits of warriors past, bless us and guide us so that we may join you when we pass from this world. There's only one item to repeat tonight, but it a little longer. If you have trouble remembering, I'll help you."

After a pause, Akuno said, "May we remember the examples of those before us, so we may do the same and earn our own reward of the great afterlife."

To Akuno's surprise, everyone except for Emilina repeated the line perfectly. Emilina, however, slowly fell asleep as she nestled against her father's chest.

"As we extinguish the candles tonight, remember that each day ends, but a new day always comes after it. The key is to live each day as it's our last so to be held in high regard by our peers."

Once the candles were extinguished, Tim whispered to Sarah, "Will you take your sister to bed?"

Sarah nodded, but Molly stood up and said, "I'll take her."

"We can go together, since we share the same room," Sarah replied.

Once Molly and Sarah took Emilina, Tim asked Akuno, "May we speak outside?"

"Of course. Shiri, Azi, wait here with your mother," Akuno replied.

Outside, Tim discreetly asked Akuno, "I need to ask you something? Is a Togruta mating ceremony very long?"

"It doesn't have to be unless it's very ornate, in the case of a leader taking a mate. Why do you ask?"

"On Earth, some people choose to renew their vows after so long. I was thinking that while we were here, I could surprise Ahsoka by renewing our vows here, so that you and your family could be part of it."

"I'm not sure anyone has done that before. It's not necessary anyways. I'm more than convinced you're a good mate for my sister."

"Still, you've gone above and beyond to teach us about the Ullumbana festival. I'd like to return the favor and show you I respect your customs as well."

"Well, I imagine a ceremony would be brief. You could simply declare your intentions to stay mated are treat each other with honor. You'll need to talk to the chief to see if he has any specific requirements. However, if he is our cousin, I foresee no issues. Wait, there is one thing."

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"Traditionally, a male needs an advocate from the female's family—someone who testifies to his character and declares him a suitable mate. Usually, it's the father, but our father is not here."

"In that case, I ask you to be my advocate."

Akuno smiled, answering, "I accept. When do you have this planned?"

"Well, I want to surprise Ahsoka with the news, but I'd like to do it the day after tomorrow, once the festival ends. I don't want to take away from the spiritual aspects it offers your people."

"I understand, even if some do choose to be mated during this time. Plus, my family will need to leave, but we can wait until after the ceremony."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Akuno."

"How long have you been her mate?"

"In two months it will be 17 years."

"Ahsoka must truly love you to have been your mate that long. Small wonder you wish to reaffirm your bond with her."

Tim nodded, replying, "We've had our ups and downs, like anyone, but it's been a good 17 years for both us, by and large. If there's anything else you think about that I need to know, tell me tomorrow."

"I will do that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka spoke with Kaama as Sarah and Molly talked to the girls.

"So, what have you though about the ceremony so far?"

After silent reflection, Kaama finally answered, "I'm used to it in our language, but I understand you're not fluent. It's just so different from our own. We don't celebrate with another tribe, so we only celebrate among ourselves. It's always the same each year."

"Oh, I see. I imagine being so big on tradition, one year is nearly identical to another."

Kaama nodded. "Also, I'm surprised to see you and your daughter as warriors. That's rare in our tribe."

"Women can't be warriors?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"It's not that. They may not be encouraged, but they aren't discouraged either. Still, few ever pursue it. I was surprised to hear Azielle talking about it, but I guess seeing Sarah's headdress has brought it to her mind."

"Well, I hope she considers it someday if that's what she really wants."

As Kaama nodded, Akuno and Tim reentered the hut.

"OK, we must retire for the night, say good-bye. Azi, Shiri, it's time to go!" Akuno stated.

After Akuno's family exchanged goodbyes with the others, they left for their own hut.

With Sarah and Molly still in their room, Tim took Ahsoka's hand and let his fingers entwine with hers.

If all goes as hoped tomorrow, I'll have a surprise for you Thursday*.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I want to wait to tell you. I'll tell you tomorrow if I can make the necessary arrangements, but I think you'll like it."

"Not even one small hint?" Ahsoka asked with a teasing smile and she and her husband slowly walked into their own room.

Tim kissed one of Ahsoka's cheek markings and replied, "Something related to your mood this trip."

"Now, I'm very curious," Ahsoka admitted.

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Although the GFFA has its own calendar and days, it would make sense for our main characters to tell time with their own familiar, Earth-based, system.


	8. Ullumbana, Day 3

_Earth Date: 2030-08-14_

* * *

Before eating breakfast, Tim caught up to Da'Meon.

"Tim, is something wrong? I haven't seen you run up to me, except when Sarah was missing."

"Actually, nothing is wrong—quite the contrary. I have a question to ask you. I'd like to renew my wedding vows tomorrow with a brief mating ceremony of sorts tomorrow, if that's possible."

"Hmm, I've never heard of people renewing their vows before," Da'Meon replied, rubbing his chin.

"I'll admit it's more of an earth custom, but I figured that professing vows here might show our interest in Shilian customs while reaffirming our relationship."

"The idea is intriguing. How about we do it tomorrow before the midday meal?"

"That will be fine. Ahsoka's brother has already accepted the role of advocate, so all that's left is to come up with vows and making sure we both dress our best."

"Very good. Say, that reminds me. Young Emilina was never officially introduced as part of the tribe. Perhaps we can do that as well and make this a true celebration of family."

"Even better! Thanks," Tim replied, bowing respectfully to Da'Meon before rejoining his family and Molly.

"What was that about?" Ahsoka asked.

"That surprised I told you about. It's set for tomorrow just before the midday meal," Tim replied.

"Excellent. I'll make sure you're both ready for it when the time comes," Akuno said.

"Umm, hello? Is **anyone** going to tell me what's going on since it involves me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tonight after our last Ullumbana ceremony," Tim promised.

Ahsoka sighed. Could she remain patient until then?

"Fine, but this better be worth it."

"I assure you, dear sister, that this is definitely worth the wait. It even impressed me," Akuno told Ahsoka.

"OK, but I'm still going to be curious until tonight."

"Me, too," Sarah interjected.

* * *

Once again, morning lessons saw younglings from both the Tano and Ti taught together in groups divided into age groups.

For Sarah and the other teens she sat with, the instructors expanded more on the rapport between the Ti and the Tano. Just as Sarah thought the lesson might be over, she noticed a familiar face joining their group.

The Ti in the group bowed as they said, "Iria!"

Sarah, not knowing if she was expected to do the same, bowed as well. _I should respect her for being their leader,_ she thought.

"Yes. Today, I thought I would join you and give you a chance to ask any questions you might have about what it's like to be a leader."

"What was it like to be selected as leader?" One of the Ti asked.

"Very surprising. I believe most expected the Chief's heir apparent to assume his role, but when he declined, the position became open. I didn't expect to be nominated, nor did I expect the elders to offer me the position before anyone else. However, someone must have felt I was the right person. I'd like to think they made the right decision."

Sarah raised her hand and asked, "What happens when you become chieftess, or a new chief takes over?"

"You understand, leadership generally doesn't change very often, so it's considered a very solemn occasion—just not as solemn as Ullumbana," Iria replied with a small smile. "Given our relationship with the Tano, their chief and elders are always invited. And any neighboring tribes are welcome to observe as well. And, specific to our tribes, I met with Da'Meon and his elders within the first few days so to reaffirm our long-standing peace. Our people have cooperated for countless years. I wanted to assure the Tano that I would continue to uphold and honor that tradition. Also, our prior chief has now become an elder as he retired in good standing with our people—as most elders do."

"Is there anything hard about being a leader?" another individual asked.

"Leadership is always difficult, young one. **My** biggest challenge was that I wasn't as prepared for the role as a chief's heir may be. Thankfully, the tribe elders helped me get through my first months, and I'm indebted for their support. That makes it important to show respect for your leader, even if you may disagree. For if you ever become chief or chieftess some day, your predecessor may very well be an elder whose advice and wisdom you seek. I have time for one more question before I move on."

A female Ti asked, "How hard is it to make decisions as our chieftess?"

"Many decisions are simple: who teachers our younglings? How many warriors should serve as sentinels? Other decisions are more difficult. Sometimes, what **I** feel may be best is not the best decision for the tribe as a whole. It's easy to succumb to the temptation of individualism. But I always have to put my people first. I'm sure you have more questions, but I'd like to go visit more of our younglings before the day's festivities. Enjoy the rest of your day."

After Iria left, Sarah said, "That was nice of her to do that."

"Our people work together quite often. I imagine she wants to be sure we are ready to do so when we're in positions of authority," one of her impromptu classmates replied.

"Yes, I remember our storyteller talking about that. I think she said our tribes have been friends for like five generations or something."

"Indeed. And despite being separated by the river, we are close enough to each other to help out when large number of akuls threaten either of us. If they target us, we can alert the Tano, and they alert us in turn."

"What's considered a large number?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I'm not a warrior as you are, but my grandfather once told us he was party to a group defending our tribes from seven akuls."

Sarah gulped. _Three was bad enough when we hunted by ourselves,_ she thought.

"Your reaction is justified, larger numbers tend to be more aggressive. My grandfather still sports scars from a deep scratch he received that day. That's why we quickly make the call for assistance when we know we need it."

"OK, everyone," one of the instructors announced. "It's almost time for our midday meal. So let's get ready for that and our afternoon tasks."

* * *

After lunch, Sarah worked with the warriors that would perform the joint exhibition later that night.

"Tonight's exhibition is not just intended to show our people working together, but it's also a closing ceremony of sorts because today is the final day of Ullumbana," Zinubra stated. "And what better way to conclude than with a reminder of our continued teamwork? OK, my colleague and I will pair you up and we will work on tonight's presentation. It's similar to yesterday's, but without the spears."

* * *

Elsewhere, Molly looked around the central area again. However, there were fewer people exchanging their goods and crafts.

 _Maybe nobody has anything left to trade, M_ olly thought.

As she walked, she happened to encounter Kaama.

"Oh, hello there," Molly said.

"H.. hello," Kaama replied softly and nervously.

"What are you doing?"

Kaama's lekku stripes darkened some before she finally answered, "I'm working on something for tomorrow."

"Oh, that surprise thing? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"If it's OK to say it, it looks nice, though."

"That's kind of you. My mother taught me how to do this. I've tried to teach my own daughters, but Azielle isn't too interested. Fortunately, Shiri likes to help me when she can."

"Everybody is different," Molly stated.

"I suppose so."

"Molly! There you are. I need to sew this old dress of mine, and I thought you might like to help," Shalene said.

"I'd love to. Mom is going to be impressed to hear what I learned."

 _Maybe she'll finally stop freaking out all the time,_ Molly thought.

* * *

As Sarah looked at her dinner nervously, an aura of excitement rippled through the central meeting area as people looked forward to the night's activities.

"Something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm just nervous. Tonight's our big exhibition with the Ti, and I want to do a good job," Sarah replied.

"You'll be fine, Sarah," Akuno told her. "You've already proven yourself as a warrior and you showed you belong with how well you did yesterday."

"Thanks, Uncle Akuno, but I'm still nervous."

"You were just as nervous before you earned your headdress, and you still did it. If you can accomplish that, you can do anything," Ahsoka told Sarah.

"I suppose your right."

"Your mom is right, princess. You're very smart and learn things quickly. Just relax, stay focused, and you'll be fine."

Sarah nodded, but she thought, _I tried to stay focused when Master Del let me try building a lightsaber, but I still failed._

* * *

As nightfall engulfed Shili, a cool breeze in the scrub lands made it less humid inside the Tano settlement. Still, the musicians that played soft music occasionally sipped water and wiped their brows. Tonight, a small fire was lit on the other side of the stage from the musicians. It wasn't as large as a bonfire, and it was contained within a metal enclosure to keep it from burning out of control.

Akuno and his family sat down with Tim, Ahsoka, Molly, and Emilina. Tonight, Emilina insisted on sitting in Molly's lap.

"Are you ready to see your sister again?" Molly asked.

«Where is she?» Emilina asked.

"Emilina, Molly doesn't speak our language. You have to speak English to her," Ahsoka reminded her daughter.

"What did she say?" Molly asked.

"She's asking where Sarah is."

"I imagine she'll be coming soon. If you want, you can wave to her when she comes out."

Soon thereafter, the music stopped. Da'Meon and Iria took to the stage and addressed everyone.

"I'm proud to say my first Ullumbana as chieftess of the Ti has been a successful one. I'm pleased to see our people work together and share this celebration together. I eagerly look forward to next year's celebration when we welcome to Tano to celebrate with us."

"Iria, it has been a pleasure to welcome you and the Ti to celebrate with us once again. We look forward to celebrating with you next year as a sign of our continued friendship and cooperation."

Iria bowed and those gathered applauded.

"As one last sign of our rapport, a number of our warriors shall perform a combined exhibition," Da'Meon added.

Spotting Sarah in the group walking on stage, Emilina waved. She also yawned, yet remained determined to watch her sister perform.

Once again, the musicians played music with heavy drumbeats. Although warriors from each tribe began the exhibition apart from each other, they quickly intermingled and paired up, making gestures and dance-like movements representing the friendship and teamwork found within each tribe and collectively between the two.

The more experienced warriors in the group did more complex and ornate dances. Everyone watched as they spun and jumped skillfully on one leg.

The exhibition was such that few noticed one of the Tano warriors go up to the fire and place a treated stick into it. All eyes suddenly focused on him as he briskly walked to the center stage and then acted as if he was eating the fire and spitting it out.

The exhibition ended with more dancing and sung words in Togruti. As the music stopped, the warriors froze in place with their arms outstretched to the sky.

After a moment, the crowed showed their appreciation with loud cheers and a standing ovation.

"Thank you everyone for being part of this year's Ullumbana. May you enjoy peace and success in the coming year," Da'Meon told everyone.

With that, Ullumbana officially ended, aside from those observing the individual ceremonies with their families.

Da'Meon and Iria both looked on curiously as three individuals walked up to the stage. Iria looked over at Da'Meon, but the latter simply smiled.

"It's OK, these are friends—new friends," he assured her. Turning to face the others, he said, "Thiros, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you."

"I'm sure. Our festivities ended earlier today, and I wished to see you once more. Are you still with your other tribe," Thiros replied.

"Yes, this is Iria, chieftess of the Ti. As you've seen, we've just finished our festivities. Iria, this is Thiros, chief of the Zalanos."

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me about them two rotations ago. These are your new allies. Thiros, because of your treaty with the Tano, you're more than welcome to establish peaceful relations with the Ti. However, I hope another treaty won't be necessary."

Thiros gestured respectfully, answering, "Da'Meon has emphasized your peaceful rapport to me. As there is no malice or dishonor between our tribes, I'm willing to accept your offer. Perhaps we can discuss that in the coming days."

"That won't be necessary, as I now consider you allies. However, you're more than welcome to visit us and take time to acquaint yourself with our people. We can also discuss ways that we may be able to help each other, even if there is more of a distance between us, as compared to the Tano."

"And perhaps eventually, they may join us for Ullumbana and alternate as hosts as well," Da'Meon suggested.

"With such a large crowd, it may be better to let your people host if you can accommodate the larger crowds," Thiros replied.

"We can discuss that another time. I must return with my people before it gets too late—as you probably should as well."

"Indeed. Still, it was good to meet you. May this be the first of many meetings between our people."

"And may the spirits bless all of us on this night dedicated to the future," Iria stated.

* * *

With the traditional food and drink left outside, Akuno sat down on the floor inside the guest hut.

"First let me say you did a good job representing your tribe and your family, Sarah. You have every right to be proud," he said.

After a brief round of applause, Sarah replied, "Thanks. I learned a lot these past few days, and I had fun being asked to perform for everyone—even if it was a lot of work."

"Before I continue, I'm sure you want to know what was said at the end of the performance. In Basic, the words were 'We are a light for our people. May we shine brightly for everyone.'"

"Cool," Sarah replied before she stopped herself. "Sorry, Uncle Akuno, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's OK, Sarah. I imagine this has been an interesting experience. I hope it more than makes up for what happened before we met."

Sarah nodded her head yes.

"Anyways, the words lead into tonight's theme. Tonight, we reflect on the future. It's not enough to remember those who passed before us or to live with honor today. Part of our daily challenge is to set a good example and teach the next generation what they need to know to take our place when the time comes."

 _That sounds like our Jedi training_ , Molly thought. She looked over at Emilina and thought, _I wonder who will teach her when the time comes?_

"Not everybody is a teacher in the strict sense, but we can be a good example to one another—our mates, our friends, and especially our younglings. We all learn from one another. And we never know who may be watching us, even tonight."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Some people believe that there are what we call _muuti—_ ghost-born children—that have the ability to sense, or even see, the ghosts that may choose to visit us during Ullumbana."

"Can they communicate with them?"

"I've never experienced one, myself, so I can only say what legend tell us. Some believe they can see them; others think it's possible to interact. I'll let you all decide for yourselves what's possible."

"What do you think?" Molly asked.

"As I said, I've never experienced it, but I'd like to believe anything is possible. After all, I'm sure you've had your own mysterious experiences."

Molly nodded.

"At this point, our ceremonies are over, but I want to point out that Ullumbana is more than a festival that remembers the departed. It's also a reminder that how we live is important so that we can be judged worthy of recognition and receive our just rewards when we pass. Let's take a moment to reflect on the past few days."

After a pause, Akuno said, "And that ends our observation of Ullumbana until next year."

Kaama and Azielle blew out the candles as Tim, his family, and Molly looked on silence. With all the candles extinguished, Ahsoka looked at her brother.

"OK, now that it's over, will you tell me what's going on tomorrow?" she asked.

"As I told my family earlier, you will want wear your best clothes tomorrow afternoon," Akuno replied.

"What's so important that we need to dress so formal?"

Tim took Ahsoka's hand and gently kissed it.

"We're going to be renewing our wedding vows tomorrow, albeit more in line with local traditions."

"Tim is right. It will be a mating ceremony, only shorter since you're already mates."

Sarah, hearing the words "mating ceremony," shuddered slightly.

"We better go. We have a busy day tomorrow," Akuno said.

"Good night, Uncle Akuno," Sarah replied.

"Good night Sarah," Azielle and Shiri stated.

* * *

Having changed for the night, Sarah recorded another journal entry. Noticing the low battery power, she kept the entry short so she could still make one or two more entries.

As she turned off her datapad, Molly asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked in reply.

"You shuddered like something was wrong. And the tips of your tails twitched."

Sarah sighed softly, not wanting to wake her sister.

"I really don't like them calling weddings 'mating ceremonies.'"

"Why not?"

Sarah's lekku stripes darkened as she said, "Well, it makes me think about... you know... intimate stuff."

"Oh! Well, I don't think that's going to happen tomorrow, so you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I used to feel that way... then they had Emi."

"You'll be fine, Sarah," Molly assured Sarah.

"You're probably right. I just prefer to think of tomorrow as a wedding."

* * *

In the next room, Ahsoka snuggled closer to her husband.

"Tonight's new definitely surprised me. What prompted you to think of that? I figured maybe you'd that for our 20th anniversary. Why before our 17th?"

"You've been more affectionate since you've been here, so it seemed like it would be a good idea to show you how much I love you. Besides, I wanted to show my own interest in your customs. Plus, I want to show your brother how committed we are to each other in terms and customs he understands."

Kissing her husband's cheek, Ahsoka gave a teasing smile and replied, "Sometimes you amaze me."

"Akuno is going to help me with what I should know since he's my advocate. I think it's equivalent to best man, although I think he'll also be giving you away. Cayanna will be helping you, so you'll want to see her tomorrow morning."

Ahsoka nodded as she put an arm around Tim's chest.

"Oh, and one more thing, Soka. Da'Meon said something about a welcome ceremony for Emilina—something you couldn't do last time since you had to come home right away."

"Oh, OK. I just hope people don't mind our family being recognized so much tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone seems largely accepting of us, but I hope nobody thinks less of either of us for marrying because you're human."

"There's always that chance. But remember that my own parents' disapproval didn't stop us. So, there's no reason to feel any different tomorrow. Besides, Akuno mentioned Emilina had no problems fitting in, which surprised and impressed me given her rather obvious patch of hair."

"I suppose your right. If my brother can accept us after what he first said, that's more important."

Tim kissed Ahsoka's head in the space between her montrals.

"Good night," he whispered.


	9. Strengthened Relationships

_Earth Date: 2030-08-15_

* * *

As the morning slowly ended, Tim and Akuno prepared for the coming activities in the latter's hut.

"Is there anything important or required when it comes to vows?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure there are requirements, exactly. Still, you should probably say something about honoring her and her family now being part of your family at the very least."

"OK, I'll be sure to do that?"

"Do you know what you plan to say?"

"I was actually going to wait until the ceremony and say what's on my mind. I didn't want to say anything rehearsed and make it sound insincere in any way."

"I hope you're a good public speaker," Akuno said with a chuckle.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" Tim deadpanned

"This is your best outfit?"

"Well, I hadn't planned this, you understand, but it is the nicest outfit I packed."

Akuno looked at Tim's outfit, a light tan top and darker tan dress pants, as he replied, "Well, you understand most dress more formally, but this will do. If I had known about this, I would have brought one of my nicer vests for you."

"I appreciate the thought, nevertheless."

"And I appreciate you showing respect for our ways. It's given me a lot to think about these past few days."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cayanna and Kaama helped Ahsoka prepare at the guest hut.

"You look very lovely, Ahsoka," Cayanna said.

"Thanks. Do you really think this is fancy enough?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think so," Kaama replied softly.

Ahsoka looked down at her ankle-length light blue dress and said, "I do look nice, but it feels weird not to be wearing leggings." After a shudder, she added, "And at the risk of sounding scandalous, I **hate** being barefoot."

Kaama silently nodded while Cayanna laughed.

"It's OK, I have something that should fit," Cayanna said.

Ahsoka looked at the shoes her cousin's wife handed her. They appeared to be similar to a pair of wedge sandals she wore on occasion back home.

 _Thank goodness they don't have those long ties like the women on Kiros wore. Those might be worse than the heels I wore for my first wedding,_ Ahsoka thought.

"These aren't too bad. Maybe. They're a littler looser than I expected, but they're definitely comfortable," Ahsoka said.

"Coming from you, that's high praise," Cayanna replied. She then gestured for Kaama to get one last item.

Kaama picked up a jeweled necklace and fastened it around Ahsoka's neck. Ahsoka look down to see it resembled a pearl, though she didn't know if pearls existed on Shili. Nevertheless, the necklace impressed her.

"This looks very elegant," Ahsoka said.

"My mother gave it to me when I became Da'Meon's mate. I hope someday I can let Shalene wear it when someone takes her as a mate," Cayanna replied.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and said, "I guess this is it."

"You can't be nervous? You've already done this."

"Yes, just not on Shili. I don't know what to expect."

"You'll be fine. I was nervous, but becoming your brother's mate was the best thing for me. I hope you'll feel that way today," Kaama assured Ahsoka.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied.

* * *

Akuno and Tim slowly walked towards the central meeting area. A few of the musicians that played music during the Ullumbana festival once again played soft music."

"I hope she hasn't stood me up, or gotten cold feet," Tim told Akuno.

Akuno, not understanding the idioms, simply replied, "She'll be here soon, I'm sure."

A moment later, Cayanna and Kaama escorted Ahsoka to the central area. As Ahsoka stood next to Tim, the others stood to her left as Akuno stood to Tim's right.

 _She looks fabulous,_ Tim thought.

 _He's always been practical. I guess that's one of the reasons we've gotten along over the years. Even now, he looks impressive in such a simple outfit,_ Ahsoka thought.

Now, members of the tribe that completed their morning task noticed the gathering and took seats, curious to see what was about to happen. Sarah and Molly brought Emilina with them and sat at a table directly in front of what would be the ceremony.

Da'Meon took his spot in front of the ceremony's participants. In addition to his akul-tooth headdress and ceremonial medallion he wore as the tribe's chief, he wore a vest made from akul leather specifically intended for formal occasions. As he gestured, those assembled stopped talking among themselves.

"Today is a great day for our tribe. This man and woman have come together to reaffirm their commitment as mates. Granted, this is something unfamiliar to us. At the same time, though, it pleases me to see mates willing to renew their pledge for us to witness," Da'Meon announced. Turning towards Akuno, he asked, "Are you the advocate?"

"I am," Akuno answered. "I assure you that my family judges this man worthy of taking my sister as his mate."

"I accept your testimony as advocate. As this ceremony differs from the usual mating ceremony, our couple has chosen to make their own statements to each other."

Da'Meon then gestured towards Tim to let him know he spoke next.

Tim took a breath. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought. He turned to Ahsoka and said,

"Unusual events brought us together. When you first revealed your potential interest in me, I was definitely surprised. However, as we got to know each other, I came to enjoy your caring, compassionate nature. I think it helped bring out more of the same from me, which says a lot after my own negative experiences I had leading up to that point.

"Even though my own parents couldn't accept us becoming a couple, we did so anyways because our love for each other was important. In time, they eventually accepted us and the two wonderful daughters we have together now."

Sarah smiled and gently hugged Emilina upon hearing her father's words.

"I know back home, renewing wedding vows is generally reserved for special anniversaries. It may not be our anniversary yet, but spending time on your home planet—with your family tribe—has been a special experience. I want them to know I'm not ashamed to say 'I love you' for them to witness and see for themselves. We've had our ups and downs together, but we've always been there for each other in times of need. I hope that stays true for years to come. I will continue to respect you and show you and our family the honor you deserve."

Ahsoka cracked a small smile and blinked her eyes.

"That was so sweet—and unexpected," she replied. "It's no secret when we first met my life was an uncertain mess. I had no idea what would happen to me. From the moment we first met, you did everything in your power to assure me everything would be alright. Sure, I had my rough moments, and you couldn't force others to accept me as much as you did, but you remained supportive from the start. How could I not appreciate that?

"I still don't know what prompted me to tell you what I really thought about you. I don't know which of us was more shocked. Truth be told, if it wasn't for you, I'd have never felt comfortable in my new home. Knowing you stood up for me and assured me you'd still marry me helped more than you know.

Life hasn't always been easy, and being a mother when I never expected to be one has proven to be one of my biggest challenges, but also very rewarding. Knowing you still try to do what you can for me has helped us get through all these years, and I look forward to staying by your side—till death do us part."

The words he heard impressed Da'Meon. "Do you pledge to continue to be each others mates for life?" he asked Tim and Ahsoka.

"Yes, I do," Tim replied.

Ahsoka smiled as her husband, answering, "I do."

"My people, let's congratulate our couple for pledging themselves in our presence," Da'Meon stated.

As Tim and Ahsoka shared a small kiss, everyone else applauded, but Da'Meon quickly gestured for them to stop.

"Before we start to celebrate too much, there is someone else we must welcome. Over two years ago, our couple welcomed a new daughter. Unfortunately, circumstances dictated they leave the tribe immediately, meaning we couldn't formally welcome the youngling to the tribe. Sarah, bring your sister to me."

Sarah stood up and took Emilina's hand. As the pair reached Da'Meon, he picked Emilina up and held her against him. Emilina instinctively held him around the neck.

Turning to make eye contact with Emilina, Da'Meon said, "Emilina, as the daughter of a Tano, you are officially welcomed and recognized as being of the Tano. May you come to appreciate and embrace your unique heritage and take pride in it."

"I was never recognized either. Am I welcomed, too?" Sarah asked.

Da'Meon chuckled, not expecting Sarah's question. "Yes, Sarah, you are welcome. I don't think I need to ask you to embrace and appreciate your heritage; you've already shown that in the time you've spent with us."

Once again, everyone applauded.

"Actually, I'd like to play a song to celebrate our time together... if it's appropriate," Tim said.

"Of course," Da'Meon said.

Tim pulled his datapad out of his pocket and activated it. After activating his music module, he played a song. Although it was a bit too up-tempo for dancing, he sang the chorus to Ahsoka. Soon, the others joined in, clapping in rhythm.

Once the song ended, Tim whispered, "I love you, my little fireball."

Ahsoka stifled a small grin and kissed his cheek.

"It is time for our midday meal, but I invite you to congratulate this family and wish them well today," Da'Meon said.

* * *

During the midday meal, a number of tribe members, especially couples, congratulated Tim and Ahsoka.

"And welcome to the tribe, Emilina," a woman told the girl. "I hope you live up to your great name some day."

"What do you say, little sis?" Sarah asked.

 _"Kotisi"_ , Emilina replied—thanking the woman in Togruti.

«You're most welcome.»

Molly came back and sat down with a small amount of indigenous berries, a dessert enjoyed by tribal Togruta.

"Someone just asked me if I was your sister," Molly told Sarah.

After laughing, Sarah replied, "Well, I suppose seeing you and father together so much might lead them to believe you're his daughter."

"You **could** be Sarah's sister," Tim said, "If you were twins born three months apart."

"That's silly!" Molly replied.

"Well, for what it's worth, being my best friend is almost the same as being a sister," Sarah said.

Molly bowed her head, slightly awed by the comment.

"I never knew you felt that way."

"We've known each other since starting school together. You're one of only a few that's been nice to me that long. I'll always appreciate that."

"Thanks, Sarah."

* * *

With the meal over, Ahsoka changed into one of her more familiar and comfortable outfits and returned the borrowed items to Cayanna. As she returned to the guest hut, Akuno's family entered their hut to pack their things to return to their own tribe. Akuno stood outside to talk to Tim and Ahsoka.

"Congratulations, once again," Akuno said. "Even if you were already mated, it was good to see you pledge yourselves here."

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied. "After our first meeting, I'm glad you accept us after questioning my honor."

"Well, let's just say my older sister has opened my eyes to a number of things—and the rest of you as well."

"If we ever come back, will we see you again?"

"Actually, there's a very good chance of that."

"Oh? How so?"

"As you know, our grandparents' tribe is very strict with tradition. In my visit here, I've seen our people embrace tradition without being overly rigid, especially with how they observe Ullumbana with the Ti—and possibly another tribe now. It's obvious my daughters enjoyed this far more than any other festival we've celebrated.

"Since then, it's made me realize that back home, my daughters will not have such opportunities in the future. Our tribe's traditions are such that all they could hope for is to be teachers or mates for someone—with little else. Here, women are readily accepted as warriors and have more choice in how they serve the tribe. Even the Ti have a female leader. My daughters deserve those opportunities. So, I've decided that when we go back, we will gather our belongings and permanently relocate with the Tano."

"Akuno, that great news!" Ahsoka replied. "But, what if anyone heard the rumors about me and asks you about them?"

"I can always tell them I didn't find what I was looking for—true in a way as I didn't expect to see you, your family, and your guest. I'll also tell them that the time has come for me to once again embrace my family heritage and teach my daughters about their family by returning to live with my family tribe as I should have once I came of age."

"I've noticed Kaama tends to be a bit quiet, do you think she will adjust?" Tim asked.

"In our tribe, women are generally subservient to their mates. I imagine it may take time for her to adapt to the Tano ways and learn to be more open, but she has skills that should suit the Tano well. Speaking of which, she has something for you." Popping his head into the hut, he said, «Kaama, give them their presents.»

Kaama joined the trio and handed Tim and Ahsoka necklaces. Ahsoka's necklace had a grayish-white stone with smaller blue stones on either side. Tim's necklace had a green stone with smaller white ones on either side.

"I made these to welcome you to our family," Kaama said.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. "I'll be sure to wear this on special occasions and think of you when I do."

"Thank you. I appreciate this, and if I ever have the chance to return your kindness, I'll do so," Tim replied.

"Well, we better get going, we have much to do," Akuno said. Hugging Ahsoka, he added, "It pleases me beyond words to see you. May we meet again when it's appropriate."

Ahsoka felt her front lekku briefly entwine with her brothers, a sign of friendly affection between Togruta. "I never knew I had a brother, but I'm glad you found me, and that you finally accepted me—and us."

"Akuno, it's good to see you. If our paths never cross again, thanks for your help today and for what you taught us. You're a true man of honor," Tim said.

Shaking Tim's hand, Akuno replied. "I may have misjudged you at first, but I can say the same about you. Be a good man for your family and your student. I'm sure you will set worthy examples for them to follow."

Sarah, hearing the conversation from inside, came outside with Emilina. Molly followed close behind.

"Sarah, I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but you've more than proven that you take sincere interest in your heritage. Keep embracing it, and teach what you can to your sister," Akuno told her.

"Good bye, Uncle Akuno. Even though what you said hurt at first, you at least were open to accepting us—more than what I can say about some people back home who reacted as you first did when they see me. I'm glad you convinced me to stay and helped us learn about the festival," Sarah said. She then hugged her uncle close.

"And, you—young Emilina—I hope I see you again when you're older so I can teach you more like I taught everyone else."

"Say good bye to Uncle Akuno, Emi," Sarah said.

"Bye Unca Kuno," Emilina replied.

* * *

That night, Tim prepared to laid down in bed next to Ahsoka.

"Can I borrow your datapad for a minute?" Ahsoka asked.

Tim looked at Ahsoka curiously, asking, "What do you need mine for?"

"You'll see."

Tim handed Ahsoka his datapad and joined her in bed. Ahsoka activated it and looked for another song.

"I thought for sure you'd play this," she said before playing her song of choice.

"I'm not sure if they dance here. And, I remember you hate the feeling of being dipped from when I did that to you at our wedding."

"Only because it feels weird in my montrals."

After the song ended, Ahsoka deactivated the datapad and placed on the adjoining nightstand.

Snuggling closer to Tim, she kissed him and whispered, "Good night, and thanks for today. It was a good surprise, what you did."

Tim kissed Ahsoka's lips and a cheek marking. As he caressed her rear lek, he whispered back, "I love you."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sarah and Molly returned from the scrub lands after a run intended as a makeshift cross country practice.

"What was our time?" Molly asked.

"Twenty-one minutes and 17.86 seconds," Sarah replied.

"That's good, even though we don't know how close we came to five k."

"Let's hope we get a couple of more runners and have some good times this year."

"Yeah, I think we'll be OK. It's not like we have to worry about being cut."

"The other day, Azi and Shiri asked about our runs. The idea of running for sport intrigued them. They also liked how we looked."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them to compliment our running outfits."

"Well, girls do dress a bit differently here, Molly, probably because of the heat. I imagine we look more like them in just bra tops and shorts."

"I guess you're right. It was hard when they asked us about home, too."

"I know. I wish we didn't have to keep what we back home a secret. I hope someday we can tell them about it and not worry about it putting us in danger."

"Me, too. Maybe when that happens, I can come back with you again."

* * *

With the evening meal complete, Sarah sought out her cousins Amarti and Shalene.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much this time. I hoped we'd get to do more," Sarah said.

"It's OK, Sarah. Besides, we got to be in the exhibition together. That was fun," Shalene replied.

"True, but after being so close four years ago, we've hardly seen each other since."

"We'll spend more time together soon. That reminds me, I need to go talk to my parents, I'll be back."

As Shalene left, Amarti said, "It's OK, Sarah. I know you're older and have more responsibility."

"Maybe, but you're still my cousin, too."

"I just hope father lets me study the warrior ways soon. I want to prove myself just like you and my sister."

"Your time will come. I want to learn different things too at home, but I have to be patient, too."

"We'll see. If father wants me to be a chief someday, he'll have to teach me sooner or later."

Tim popped his head into the hut and said, "Sarah, we should get going. We'll be heading home tomorrow."

"We're not leaving Sunday?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"We'll need Sunday to catch up on what we've missed back home for the past two weeks."

"Oh, OK."

 _I was hoping to do more tomorrow, maybe even get one last run in. But it will be good to see Master Del again,_ Sarah thought.

Turning to Amarti, Tim said, "Well, young man, it was nice to meet you. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again."

"It was good to see you, too. For a human, you're pretty cool; so is Sarah's friend," Amarti replied.

Sarah chuckled before saying, "Thanks, I think."

Suddenly, everyone heard a commotion outside. Sarah and Tim stepped out to see what happened.

"It's not fair!" Shalene yelled in an uncharacteristic tone.

"We've had this conversation before. You can't go study at a university. There will be no more discussion."

"But I want to learn to be a teacher, and it's a rare opportunity to attend a university."

"And with the tribe name of Tano, you could endanger yourself—and all of us as well."

Shalene looked down at the ground in disappointment. Noticing Sarah, though, she came up with another idea.

"Let me go spend time with Sarah and her family," she suggested.

"No, that's just as unacceptable," Cayanna stated.

"Father, if I'm supposed to be prepared to be lead our people, I **need** to know how other people work together."

"Other of our people, perhaps," Da'Meon stated.

"But Sarah has been here three times now. Why can I return the favor and see how she lives?"

"Your father's right. You'll learn more accompanying your father when he visits the Ti—or our new allies," Cayanna stated.

"You leave me no choice," Shalene stated calmly. "I'm invoking my Rite of Discovery. I want to spend a week at the least with Sarah and her family."

Da'Meon and Cayanna looked at each other in shock. The Rite of Discovery was a tradition where a tribal Togruta exercised the option of spending time away from the tribe to experience life in one of Shili's cities—whether it was Corvala, Cover City, or one of the smaller cities that dotted the planet. After a set amount of time, the individual then chose to remain in the city and begin a life apart from the tribe, or return to the tribe and remain committed to it. Seeing Shalene invoke this rite for leaving not only the tribe, but their galaxy, concerned the couple. However, tradition was that parents generally supported the decision provided their child was an adult.

"I can't believe you'd really invoke that just to spend time with Sarah's family," Cayanna said.

"Tim, is this acceptable with you?" Da'Meon asked.

"Well, she did say Sarah has visited here and she wants to return the favor." Tim replied. "Sarah, go get your mother, I want to see how she feels about this."

"OK," Sarah said as she left. _Wow, it'd be so cool if she spent time with us. I wonder what she'd do if I'm busy training all week, though_.

A short time later, Ahsoka returned.

"Sarah told me what's going on," she said.

"Ahsoka, Shalene feels very strongly about visiting you for a week," Da'Meon said.

"I have no problem with it, but I wanted to know what you thought," Tim said.

"I imagine she wants to see how we live after we've seen how you live here," Ahsoka replied. "I think it might help her. If you want, you can even have her share her experiences with what was similar and what was different."

Shalene smiled, knowing her cousin appeared to support her desire to spend time with them.

"Tell us what we—and she—should know," Da'Meon told Ahsoka.

* * *

As Tim and Ahsoka returned, Sarah waited for them in the front room. Molly had taken Emilina to their room to help the latter get ready for bed.

"Well, is she?" Sarah asked.

"Da'Meon and Cayanna are still very nervous about it—and I understand why—but yes, Shalene will be coming back with us. We'll be taking her back next Saturday."

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed. "But what will she do if I'm not home all week?"

"She wants to spend time with your mother and sister. She also wants to watch a couple of your training sessions, and she's even curious what I do as a leader. I'll also talk to Master Del to let her know you can also show her around when you're not busy training, practicing, or working on your academics."

"Cool."

"Be sure to pack up what you can tonight, and finish tomorrow after breakfast. We'll be leaving right away to make sure we get home at a decent hour."

"Awesome!" Sarah said.

* * *

Later, before she and Molly called it a night, Sarah recorded events from the past couple of days in her datapad's journal. After a pause, she continued to write.

 _[…] but the end result is Shalene is coming back with us and spending a week on Earth._

Sarah happened to notice her datapad blink red in the top corner. The charge level had dropped down to 10% from not being charged in nearly two weeks.

"Crap!" she said, quickly finishing her entry and deactivating her datapad.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"My datapad is almost out of power. I guess I can't write about tomorrow until we get home," Sarah told her.

"Oh. It's kind of cool your cousin will be with us."

"Yeah, I just hope she enjoys her time with us, and people aren't mean to her like they were with me growing up."

"If she stays with the Jedi or your mom, that shouldn't be a problem. Everyone there has seen you and your mom. She won't be too strange there, though people will probably ask who she is."

"You're right. But let's go to bed. Father wants us up early."

"OK. Good night, Sarah."


	10. A Trip to Remember (Crisis Avoided)

_Earth Date: 2030-08-17_

* * *

Sarah and Molly changed for the day and packed up, preparing for the return trip home.

"Sawa, what'cha doin?" Emilina asked.

"We're going home today, Emi," Sarah replied. "And Shalene is coming with us?"

"Lene?"

" **Sha** lene," Sarah replied, trying to teach her sister how to properly pronounce her cousin's name.

"Sh'lene!" Emilina replied.

"You're getting closer," Sarah said.

In the next room, Tim and Ahsoka packed up the last of their items.

"You're wearing yours, too?" Ahsoka asked.

"You, too, huh? I figured I'd wear my necklace this morning since it's our last on Shili," Tim answered.

"I though the same thing. Well, are you ready?"

Tim nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Shalene packed simply, trying take only what she thought she needed.

"I do hope you'll be safe," Cayanna stated.

"I'll be fine, mother," Shalene replied.

"You don't know what dangers they have, I hope no harm comes to you."

"They'll look out for me. That's what family does."

"Still, remember you're our emissary there," Da'Meon stated.

"I remember, father."

"Don't forget this," Cayanna stated, handing her daughter a jeweled necklace reserved for the most formal of occasions.

Shalene nodded as she fastened the necklace around her neck. Mindful of her status as a chief's daughter, she still felt the desire to dress more plainly so she'd fit in better at her destination.

"Remember, my daughter. We'll want to hear your thoughts on this trip. But you can't tell anyone about what we discussed last night."

"I know," Shalene replied. "Is it really that dire?"

"If the wrong people learn the truth, we could all be in danger. That's why it's too risky for you to study in the cities given the Empire still rules over all, even if they've left us be as of late."

"I understand. I won't betray my family."

"I know. Are you all set?"

"I think so."

* * *

After sharing good byes, Tim, Ahsoka, Sarah, Emilina, and Molly left the Tano settlement with Da'Meon, Cayanna, Shalene, and two of Da'Meon's personal sentinels.

Shalene looked on in awe as Shili decloaked, appearing to materialize out of nothing.

"That's incredible!" she exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

Ahsoka activated the gangway as Cayanna hugged her daughter one last time.

"I hope this trip is as important as you made it out to be."

"Someone should do it," Shalene insisted. "I know you and father can't, so I want to spend time with my cousins, as Sarah has spent time with us."

Cayanna hugged Shalene closer. "Please be safe," she said, sounding as if she might be pleading with her daughter.

"I'll be alright."

"Sarah," Da'Meon said, "It was good to see you again. You represented the Tano with pride during the Ullumbana exhibitions. I hope you consider coming again sometime for another festival."

"We'll see," Sarah replied. "I still have much to learn at home, too."

"Molly, you seemed to enjoy your time here as well. I hope you learned what you hoped you might."

"I did. Everyone was good to me, thanks. I'll enjoy telling my parents how much I had fun."

"Da'Meon, it's been a pleasure meeting you. We may lead in different ways, but I'd like to think we're not all the different—appearances aside," Tim said.

"Of course," Da'Meon answered. "Every leader has his challenges. Now, I have to face mine. But first, I have to say good bye to young Emilina."

"It's OK, Emi," Sarah said.

Emilina toddled up to her cousin where the two shared a small hug.

«Good-bye, Emilina, May you come again soon,» Da'Meon told her.

«Bye,» Emilina replied.

"I hope your mother and sister help you remember what you've learned."

"We will, I'll try to talk to her some now and then so she doesn't forget it—Sarah and myself included, too," Ahsoka promised.

"May you be blessed with safe travels," Da'Meon said.

He and Cayanna watched as everyone boarded Shili-1. As the gangway closed, they turned and walked back to the settlement with their sentinels.

Inside, Shalene looked on in awe. She had never been inside a ship of any sort until today.

"This is awesome," she said, her jaw slowly dropping in awe.

"Yeah, mom fixed it up so we could travel to and from Shili," Sarah replied. "Come back here with us and put your stuff in that compartment off to the side."

Shalene slowly walked behind Sarah, continuing to look awestruck at the ship's interior. The sight of a sign with "Refresher" written in Aurebesh along with unfamiliar writing also impressed her. She eventually stowed her gear with everyone else and sat down next to Sarah.

"Here, you have to put this strap across your body for now. It's a safety harness to protect you," Sarah said.

"Oh, OK. Thanks," Shalene replied. She watched Sarah put hers on and then did the same with her own.

"Sh'lene, you stay with us?" Emilina asked.

"I'm only visiting. It's vacation, like you just had."

Emilina smiled and nodded her head happily.

Back in the front of the ship, Ahsoka asked, "Is everyone secured and ready?"

"Ready, mom," Sarah replied.

"Ready!" Emilina repeated.

"All systems online and ready," Tim stated.

"Initiating take-off sequence," Ahsoka replied. Shili-1 slowly lifted up from the ground.

"This... this is so amazing," Shalene said.

"Your first flight?" Molly asked.

"Yes. It's my first time away from the Tribe or our immediate area, too."

"We'll be fine. It's not scary no matter how weird it may feel."

Shalene looked on in awe as Shili-1 sped up and left the Shili system.

Back up front, Ahsoka checked the instrumentation. The sight of the green light indicating all systems functioned normally pleased her. She pressed another button that automatically plotted the return course home.

It wasn't long before the group reached their first destination. A chiming from the console confirmed their arrival.

Ahsoka took a small black box and pressed a button.

"Activating intergalactic conduit," she said.

"Switching to lightspeed on my mark... now," Tim said.

As Shili-1 sped into the conduit at the speed of light, Shalene's jaw once again dropped in awe.

* * *

A single TIE fighter entered the Shili system. Although it had been months since the Empire had patrolled the Ehosiq Sector, or any part of the Expansion Region, the pilot felt the need to make a special trip to this area.

With his harsh mechanical breathing as the only other audible sound besides his fighter's engines, Darth Vader recently sensed odd sensations in the Force—sensations he couldn't seem to ignore. His quest had led him to an odd confluence of the Force that appeared to be concentrated on Shili, the birth planet of both Shaak Ti—the Jedi Master that died on Felucia after Starkiller inflicted near-mortal injuries on her—and another Togruta who once served the Jedi Order as Anakin Skywalker's padawan.

The thought of Ahsoka alive on Shili made no sense to Vader. His troops reported her dead roughly 19 years ago. Sure, he found it odd they claimed there was no debris when their shots struck her ship; however, they weren't lying either—so he thought. He sensed no deception from them at the time.

 _If she lives, she won't much longer. I'll destroy anything and anyone that dares stand in my way, and then I'll destroy her,_ Vader thought. He recently struck down his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the Death Star before the rebels later destroyed it. Ensuring Ahsoka joined Obi-Wan in death would all but eliminate the last known vestiges of Anakin Skywalker, Vader reasoned.

However, he sensed nothing as he neared the planet. The confluence of Force energy he previously sensed appeared to disappear as quickly as when he first sensed it.

 _This can't be, I know I felt something before_ , he reminded himself.

Suddenly, a light blinked on his instrumentation and an audio indicator buzzed.

Vader pressed a button and a holographic version of an officer from the _Executor_ greeted him.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor has contacted us. He wishes to speak to you at once," the officer stated.

"Very well, forward the transmission to me on a secured, **private** channel," Vader replied.

"Understood."

A moment later, Emperor Palpatine's hooded, disfigured face appeared.

"Lord Vader, what are you doing right now? I don't recall sending you on a mission," he said.

Vader knew it was pointless to lie to Palpatine. He was so strong with the Dark Side of the Force, he could sense almost anything he wanted.

"I had information that led me to believe Jedi may be hiding in the Expansion Region. I had to investigate it and take appropriate action, my master," Vader answered.

"Well, did you find any Jedi?"

"No, master. It's as if there was nothing there. There's no sign there was ever anyone here."

"Let this be a lesson that you need to be sure of your sources before pursuing a wild bantha chase."

"I understand, my master."

"Also, you must return to me at once. I have new information regarding the pilot that destroyed our Death Star. I can't share it here for obvious reasons."

"I will return at once, Master."

"And remember, my apprentice, I went easy on you this time. The next time you act without my authorization, though, I won't be nearly as merciful with your misconduct."

"I understand, my master. I won't disobey you."

"Good. Now, return at once. We have much to discuss."

Palpatine's holographic image faded away as Vader set a return course to dock with the _Executor_.

 _Be lucky you're dead_ , Vader thought about his former padawan. The idea of returning with nothing to show for his efforts displeased him, but he had no time to dwell on it.

* * *

 **Closing Commentary**

* * *

First, I want to say that I had the idea for this story for quite some time. While it may seem that _Star Wars Rebels_ inspired my scene with Vader missing Ahsoka and her family by mere minutes, This scene had been conceptualized long before Rebels came to exist.

I feel Ahsoka was misused and underutilized in Rebels once she was revealed to be Fulcrum, misdirection notwithstanding. I found it both rushed and anticlimactic to see her first sense her former master in the very next episode following her return. I felt having the pair play a cat and mouse game and narrowly miss each other once or twice before discovering each others' identities—as I portrayed here—would have made a good subplot for season two. That way, they could have had their duel as part of the third season. I've what I read on the TV Tropes site, and elsewhere, is accurate, it makes even less sense for Ahsoka to walk away from Rebels and back into obscurity yet again. If she's no longer appearing in the show, I foresee a number of Star Wars fans not watching it anymore for that reason alone.

Back on topic, I hope the ending of this story is powerful in that Vader was prepared to kill everyone—even Ahsoka's family if need be—to ensure her reported death wasn't proven to be a lie. Thankfully, our heroes remain oblivious to the fact they **narrowly** missed an encounter with the man that drove Ahsoka to flee to Earth in the first place, launching this series.

If some scenes in chapter three seemed familiar, it might be because I wrote a teaser version of them back in 2013 as the closing vignette in my story, _Improbable Warmth_. I had envisioned these scenes back then, and I'm glad to finally add the events that both lead up to and follow them. The storyteller's teller was inspired by the episode _Darmok_ from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.

For Sarah, this trip was very bittersweet. Although her kidnapping was an ordeal she would just as soon move past, her peers spreading false rumors also demoralized her. Sure, her past two trips to Shili were positive experiences, but life is never ideal. Life on Shili is no exception, as Sarah learned the hard way. It was only a matter of time before Sarah learned her Togruta peers can be as cruel as the negative people she's encountered on Earth. Thankfully, her decision to stay for the Ullumbana festival proved to be a good one. One can hope her life starts to take a more positive turn with her sixteenth birthday fast approaching and other key events to which she can look forward.

Although Ahsoka has no siblings in canon—at present, anyways—I liked the idea of a long lost sibling finding her. Just as Ahsoka has wondered how her former Jedi peers would accept her present life back in _Unexpected Arrivals_ , she finds herself having to defend her entire family from her brother's misconceptions of other species. By the time they parted ways, I'd like to believe both have learned more about the balance between tradition and the past versus present-day realities.

Once again, I want to thank Queen for allowing me to use her Ullumbana festival—one she created as the combination of multiple Earth festivals that remember the dead. From the notes in her story, these include: Samhain, Dia de los Muertos, All Saints Day, Obon, and Setsubun. I chose to extend her idea into a multiple day festival with various activities, but I did my best to include the elements she introduced in her story—so much so I made a list to be sure I included all of what I thought were the compulsory items. I hope she approves as I would very much like to keep Ullumbana a part of my AU moving forward.

Tim's decision to renew his vows with Ahsoka on Shili was as much a chance to profess his love to her family and tribe as it was a chance to show his brother-in-law he was not the type of person the latter initially perceived him to be. For those curious, the song played after the ceremony was _Burning Bright_ by Two Fires. The song later on that night is another Two Fires song, _Relentless_. For those that read _Both Worlds_ , they may recognize it as one of the songs played in Chapter 18 from that story—a chapter where Tim and Ahsoka celebrate their anniversary.

With Da'Meon and his wife mindful of the challenges and dangers posed by their names, it's no surprise they don't want their daughter in a place or situation that could endanger any or all of them. The rite Shalene invokes is loosely based the Amish _Rumspringa_ as shown on the 2004 TV show, _Amish in the City._ There, Amish people spent time living with non-Amish peers. One episode even had the group spend time with an Amish community so the non-Amish had a chance to experience Amish life. At the end, the Amish were to decide if they wished to commit fully to the Amish Church or to sever all ties and live in the outer world. I felt the idea could be extended to tribal Togruta, though I'd like to believe most tribes would welcome visits from their city-dwelling family if they wanted to return now and then so long as they left on good terms.

Shalene's visit to earth triggers a potential spin-off from this story. Originally, I was going to end this story with an epilogue where she returns home from her trip. However, that would definitely diminish the impact of the current ending, so I chose not to include it here. I haven't decided if I will write the spin-off on FFn, but Sarah's perspective on her cousin's visit will be included in her private journal entries.

Finally, thanks to everyone once again for their continued support.

END


End file.
